A Dracon's Tale
by SquirrelandNight123
Summary: Arcee has a secret, and it's slipping. The group are finding artifacts from her heritage, and it's only helping the secret to reveling itself. When it is revealed, will she abandon everything and live her life in shadows, or will she openly learn to trust her friends, new and old? Major Optimus/Arcee AU Increasingly. Undergoing rewriting. Chap 5 rewrite is up.
1. Intro

**Hello everyone! I am pleased to present 'A Dracon's Tale', or ADT! The first few chapters are being rewritten, so please continue forwards (Cringing, I'm sure at the terrible writing) ****where the storytelling is more advanced!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**AUTOBOT BASE**

**ARCEE'S ROOM **

* * *

I sighed, burying my helm in my servos. _Does my team deserve this what so ever? No. Is it happening? Yes, soon at least_.

I came from a colony. A society of Cybertronians who are different, strange, and a mystifying terror to all who don't understand. We were thrown into a giant territory, some branding it as a reserve.

My real 'name' isn't Arcee. It's Shadow, Shadow Nyx. Strange, right? It sounds like a pathetic name for a pathetic story, passed down from person to person so you can't even remember the branding of the hero. Can you say, '_Freak among Freaks._' Execept, we don't think we're freaks. We're just outcasts.

We are called Dracons. Almost like in human myths, like dragon, right? There are more perks to us though, so don't worry. We're considered:

1) Hated

2) Magical

3) Friendly

Heading into my tale will reveal secrets and mysteries you'd never imagine, death and life and blood and hope. Everything you see or will see will tear all of you apart trying to solve this puzzle. As matter of fact, I need some help with it too.

I jumped up, the alarm blaring as I ran into the main room.

"Team, we've found the next artifact."

Optimus' voice rang through the room as Ratchet typed multiple buttons on the Ground Bridge. Optimus' normal straight face was staring upon us, almost waiting for questions. _That's not how I remember it,_ I thought. I shook my head, and turned back towards the gang. S_tupid memories._

"Do we know what we're dealing with?"

Optimus nodded once again and pointed to the Holoscreen.

"This is the C.A.L.F.I.C. weapon of the Dracon's capital city, Xiavier. This weapon, if used, would explode every energon source in 1,000 kilcks."

Everyone made remarks about it, but I was too deep in my own thoughts to notice. _Aren't they all heading towards the nearest Dracons.. Wait, NO!_

I shivered. _No, don't think about back then. you'll only reveal yourself!_

Optimus then turned toward's me, faceplate stern as always. "Arcee, as your time as Femmbot commander, have you seen anything like this?"

"No, but I think one of my soldiers mentioned it before, Blitz. She told us about her trips to the territory and her examination of their relics."

He nodded, and we were off.

* * *

**CYBERTRON / DRACON TERRITORY**

**FOXHOLE BY UNKNOWN HOUSE**

**SHADOW POV**

* * *

I groaned loudly as my mouth watered. Hunger gnawed at my tank as I tossed and turned.

They were gone, I knew they were. I knew they were gone and it terrified me and relived me, which made me more terrified. I'd been in this stupid hole for nearly a cycle and a half, and I couldn't stand it anymore! My whole home was burned to a crisp, my family's bodies along with it. The pyromaniacs had chased after me, but then I tripped and landed here.

A jolt of giggles morphed as it grew near me, making me shake. Was it them? Then the noise got closer as another fit of laughter exited the nearby bot. Then, it faded away. I held my breath, hoping it wouldn't come near. That's when the voices started.

"Klaron, hold on."

"What is it?"

The older voice paused, then answered quickly. "I think.. nevermind. Go hide, I'll find you."

"Okay!"

The Mech, who had not been named yet, footed his way around the hole entrance, his ped's shadow combining with the ferns' and grasses'. He lost his balance, scrambled into the foxhole, landing on his aft.

He wasn't the arsonist, after all. He groaned, his dark and unlit frame popping.

He then looked up at me. Blushing, he hit his head on the soil above, then falling back down. Strangely, he smirked. The mech the slowly crept forwards as I backed up.

"H-hey, uhh, who are you? Why are you in this hole on my folks' property?"

He didn't get an answer. I had to keep my distance.

"Hey, t-that's okay. How-w old are you?"

He blushed, and no answer.

"Y-you name atleast? Is that the best you can do? Do you know how to speak Draco-"

"Shadow Nyx." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Shadow Nyx, that's my code."

He then perked up, servo then lighting a small flickering flame.

He was a mostly red Dracon, his shoulders bold and blocky. His Horns twisted in the back, the color a crimson color light orange rings, the same with his optics. His massive wings were dark blue, along with his legs and head. His smile was wide, two fangs missing in the back. A slim red tail ended in a sharp, three pronged snake-like figure.

"Hey, that's a nice name!"

I nodded, and he crawled over next to me.

"Mind if I stay with you?"

"Why in Primus would I hang out with a mech who hasn't even told me his friggin' name?" I raised an optic ridge.

"Oh, Pax. Orion Pax."


	2. Relic retreaval

**ARCEE POV**

* * *

I transformed as we landed on the other side of the ground bridge, my optic's searched around for the C.A.I.F.A.C. relic. The dry, dusty wind reminded me of the sea of rust, and the drier, murky ground wasn't better. I held the locator, as always. The smooth metal kept a slick grip, and my servo's grew sweaty from the acidic-like heat. the canyon's walls echoed our footsteps, and sandy winds grew faster as our breathing grew ragged. Then, the locator beeped.

"Boy's, We're getting closer!" I said.

The noise grew stronger until a silver object was spotted. The wind grew even more powerful, and it was starting to push us back.

"Optimus..." Bulkhead started.

"What in the pits?" Asked Smokescreen.

"The dracon's always protected their relics with magic, very rarely did it ever wear off." Optimus answered, putting a servo to shield his eyes.

I looked around for a weakened part in the storm, and then a thought hit me. _The top!_

I turned around and looked at Optimus. "How good can ya' throw?"

Next thing I knew, Optimus held one of my ped's, and I was in a crouch position. He threw me into the air.

A cartwheel/flip landed me half way, where the wind was the strongest yet. My Optic's felt bloody almost, and my Dracon instincts kicked in. I crawled carefully a few feet, until I hit the edge of the ledge. I closed my optic's, and breathed. One of the fighting lessons I'd learned was: Calm, quiet and patience lead'd to the perfect move. Only it wasn't that quiet anymore. My comm. buzzed, and I caught a grasp of what my team had said.

Ratchet first. _"Arcee, Arcee can you hear me? Pick up your comm. link-!"_

Then Bee. _"Hey Cee? Might wanna respond-"_

Then Prime. _"Arcee, can you hear me? You need to respond or get back to us. Arcee. Arcee!"_

The last message set me off, and it sent me into the air. I closed my blurry optic's, and a large pressure assured me that I was on the dusty ground. The powerful wind stopped, and, at last, there was peace.

"Arcee to Autobots, target is secure."

I grabbed the surprisingly small relic, and looked around on it. From what I remembered, there was a small red button on the edge that turned it off.

BINGO! I'd found it. The only problem, it took magic to turn it off..

A long sigh, and My optic's turned from 'bot to Dracon. The tiny spell glowed Purple in my servo's, and the button was pushed. My Optic's quickly changed back, **and** the button was pushed. The dust cleared, and I spotted the team 400 Kilks away.

"Anyone notice the dust cloud?" Asked Smokescreen.

* * *

**DRACON TERRITORY**

**SHADOW, 15, POV**

**FOREST**

* * *

"Slag it, why Do I even hang out with you guys?"

Greensword groaned, His helm buried in his palms. Onyx patted her sibling on the back. "You love us. And speaking of love.."

"So, Shadow, what's with you and Orion?'' Windswept grinned, raising his optic ridges up and down.

Orion quickly answered. "Nothing. Why, do you need to keep tabs on us?"

"Yeah, if there was anything, you'd know." I lied, looking away.

Green laughed. "Yeah, and my best friend Is an Arachnid."

I blushed again.

Orion huffed, and leaned on the nearest tree.

Windswept laughed. "You two are almost as good as liars as Onyx is when she steals all rust sticks at my house."

Onyx froze. "Shut up!"

Their argument continued, until I stopped them. "Well, I dunno about you guys, but it's almost 3 and I don't wanna get caught sneaking back in."

Greensword groaned, slowly standing up. "Fine. But remember, if we do get caught-"

"It's on me because I am always the one who arranges this." Windswept finished, rolling her optics as she stood. "Yeah, I know."

Green smiled wickedly, tipping his helm cover. "Took the words outta my mouth."

Orion grabbed my servo, flaring his wings. "C'mon, if we hurry we can sneak past the maids."

Onyx peeked from behind her brother's back. "Aww, how sweet. Look how he's holding her servo!"

"Thanks guys, really helps."


	3. Time Remains

**Shadow, age 11, Abandoned foxhole**

* * *

I heard scratching near the entrance of the small hole. Once again, Orion came in, fell on his aft, then crawled over to me. He put his arm over me, and, of course I blushed. He pathetically tried to hide a bag, and then smiled. A small spell landed the bag in my servo. He reached out for it, but then pulled back and sighed.

"Fine, Shade."

"Shade? What in Kaon kind of nickname-"

He slapped his servo on my mouth. Good thing too, because someone, Klaron, his little brother apparently, was looking for him. Calling his name over and over, Klaron made threats against him, forcing him to come out. Orion sighed, slapped his forehead, and crawled up and out of the hole.

The bag was still in my clutch, and I smirked. But, as I opened it, I was shocked to see what was inside.

A necklace. A black, star necklace, glittering in the small streaks of light it managed to catch. I held it loosely between two digits as I marveled at it. It was beautiful, how did he get it? I knew his family was wealthy, but not this much to just get random expensive necklaces.

Orion fought his way down, once again failing. He groaned, then looked up at me. As he dusted himself off, he sat beside me.

"Well, like it?"

"Like it? _Like it_? I adore it!... How'd you get it? Don't these cost, like, 100's of cubes?" I questioned.

"My dad's a pretty rich mech, even more since mom got sick. Donations' are and were coming in all the time. Mom already had one, and she was about to trade it in until we just bought her a new one, so I got to keep it." He answered back, sitting next to me. I leaned in close to him, laying my helm on his shoulder.

"Thank you. You do a lot for me." He looked to me. He ran his digits' over my head, wiping off dirt and ash. "You're welcome."

He grabbed the necklace, and told me to turn around. I did so, and he locked it on my neck.

"You look, umm, nice. Really pretty." He blushed.

"Thanks."

* * *

**13 YEARS OLD**

* * *

We were standing outside on his balcony, climbing the small weeds that lead to the top of his house. I looked back to see him falling. He dropped, then spread his wings, flying to the top. Many Cybertroinans have said Dracon wings are the most massive in our galaxy, and most still believe it.

"Cheater!" I yelled to him. He transformed into Dracon form, and curled into a ball. He then snorted, sending a purple cloud of smoke into the night sky. I rolled my indigo optics, transforming my Jay-like wings. I flew up next to him, transformed, and poked him with my snout.

"Move."

"Nah, I'm good."

I prodded him with a claw. "I'll lay on you."

"Oh Primus, _I'm so scared,_" He said sarcastically.

I Shot an electric pulse down my tail, and onto his back.

"_OOWW, SLAGIT, don't do that_!"

I transformed, flipped, and landed on top of his back and his wings.

"I didn't lie."

I was facing the sky. The stars seemed extra bright that night.

I slid off of Orion, and he transformed, sitting right next to me. We swung our legs, and eventually got them tangled together. We looked at each other, and he grabbed my servo. I blushed, and I could tell he was too.

"Shade, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I-I, Kind of.. like someone."

"Is it... on Windswept?" I asked, and he shook his helm.

"Onyx? Is it her?"

Once again, it was no.

"Me?" I pointed to myself. It couldn't be-

His face turned the redest it could, and he looked down. I smiled, and lifted his face up to mine with my hand.

"Orion Pax, I have a crush on you too."

His optics widened, and his faceplate adorned a goofy grin. "Really?"

"Yup."

He leaned foreward, and we closed the gap between us.

* * *

**MID-WAR**

**OUTSIDE THE DRACON TERRITORY**

* * *

Fire.

It was every where.

The small, rolling hills once covered with silver grasses were filled with red and blue flame. I rushed past all the dead and dying bodies, leaping over every one. Guns shot and swords clashed in the distance, but I tried to ignore them.

"_KLARON_!" I shouted.

Where was he?

The gunshots grew closer. Bot or Con, I didn't know, _I didn't care_, I just wanted him safe and home and with _me_. I saw him, and he ran towards me, running as fast as his legs could possibly carry him..The spell that was protecting me dropped, but I was too late.

Energon, it was every where. I turned towards the bot whom had shot him. It was a Decepticon, who I killed instantly. I ran towards him, and found myself crying. I lifted him princess style onto my lap. I was shaking from my pitiful sobbing, and he opened his green optics, wide and full of tears.

"S-shadow..."

"I'm here, I'm here Klaron," I choked out. The shot was wide on his shoulder. "Please," He grabbed my servo. "Keep looking at me, alright?"

"S-shadow, you k-know I'm about d-die."

I picked him up quickly, jumping up into a tree's bronze structure.

"N-no, you g-gotta live Klaron. You have to_ come home with me_!" I shouted. I used the bit of magic I had left to start healing him. He slowly shook his head, then closing his eyes.

"T-tell my b-brother-r," He paused, gasping for air. "I m-miss him."

"Y-you gotta-a tell him that-t."

"You," He coughed. "A-Always saw the best-t in him, d-didn't you?," He breathing got slower as he whispered. "I-I guess you saw the best-t of our f-family." He smiled, and closed his optics. That's when I panicked.

"Klaron, wake up." I felt more lubricant fall down my face. "Pl-lease, just _wake up, Klaron!"_

The magic I used faded off, and I was left there, holding my dead would-be Brother-in-law.

* * *

**HOUR LATER**

* * *

I was still there. I was in the same place, holding the 15 year-old Klaron. He was dead. _Klaron Pax was dead_. That statement echoed in my mind, repeating itself until I was so numb I couldn't cry.

Ah rustle was herd behind me, a large footstep it seemed.

"Shadow?" A familiar voice asked.

"What do you want, Optimus?"

"I am interested why you are outside the boarder after the law was passed, and what's wrong. I received reports that you were here and weren't moving-"

I slowly slid off the tree, keeping my back to him, then turned and set Klaron down. He saw Klaron, and nearly feel to his Knees.

"N-no... Who did this?" He asked, clearly about to kill some one.

"It doesn't matter."

"No, It does, you have to tell me!"

"He's dead, anyway. There's nothin' we can do."

He looked to the ground in disbelief. He balled his fists', and punched the nearest tree.

"I can't believe it, he's dead. I can't.."He said, losing his temper.

I slid Klaron off my lap, spun around, and nearly slapped him in the face.

"You can't_ believe_ it? After all the chaos and war you've caused, you_ can't believe your own brother died_?" He pushed it too far this time.

"You don't know how much he missed you _every cycle_ you were gone, how I missed you! You don't even realize what you did to us!" I yelled, but I wasn't done yet, and Optimus already looked mad and hurt.

"I loved you, Orion. You will _never_ know how much I did. When you went into the city, you changed. You never came back, not once! How do you expect any one to even treat you with respect or compassion when you treat them like slag?"

"I helped remove your wings, I couldn't go back!" His voice was lowered, if the troops heard them, they'd run over and see us.

"I know you didn't do it,_ everyone_ knows it! But you ran away, like we didn't even_ matter to you_! Did it ever cross your mind that you could've_ fixed things_?"

We yelled at each other for who knows how long, until I turned around, and picked up Klaron, then started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home. Then? Some place you won't hurt me anymore."


	4. Wings of the past

**AUTOBOT BASE**

**OPTIMUS POV**

* * *

Arcee returned from the halls frowning, even more so when her optics landed on me. I was about to speak when her optics flashed black, almost soulless looking. _Shadow_, I thought to myself._ How- why-what? How is she here? Why is she here? And why is she_... _tiny? _She quickly turned around before Ratchet asked the usual question. She quickly answered 'I'm fine,' and half ran to her room, and I could swear that I saw smoke. _Please. Please no, not her. Not after what I've done._

The team left, and I hurriedly walked to her room. I sighed and groaned before knocking on the door, and leaning on the opposite wall from her door. The whole concept of it... I could never remember why those optics entranced me. I could never forget them.

"What do ya want?" Her voice was breaking, streams of both 'Arcee' and Shadow's voices slipping cutting through every word. Her cover was breaking. She moaned as she moved to the door, and I moved back. What could I do now? "I wanted to be sure you were feeling alright." She gasped, and I moved forewards. "Yeah, fine, just fine." She muttered, and locked the door. "I'll be here for a while."

I sighed and walked off, staring at the floor. What did she think of me now? Now that I-"Optimus! Incoming Autobot signal!" Ratchet called, and the team assembled. I looked back at Arce-Shadow's- room, and sighed. This changes _EVERYTHING_. "Arcee will not-" I was proved wrong when she burst out her door, and ran in front. I then turned to Ratchet, who was tracking the signal. "Surprising, it's a Dracon signal!" The screen went to the comm, and a voice that I recognized instantly came on.

"H-hello? Who I-is this?"

"This is Autobot base Omega One. Identify yourself." _You already know her, you idiot!_

"This is-s Onyx and Cosma. If I may Ask-" Onyx was cut off by a low groan, apparently coming from Cosma. Her hurried footsteps were audible as she rushed to her passenger, and she quickly returned to the comm.

"Okay, we need medical support. We've lost our most useful supplies, and severely need energon with a familiar face." Arcee then shoved her way to the comm, pressing buttons and entering codes into the holo-screen. Ratchet sputtered for a second before continuing and helping her steady the transmission.

"Alright you two, great to hear from you again. I'm mapping a location that your ship can land on, if that sentence makes sense and if your ship is a type 37aka." A small grunt was heard as Cosma made her way to the comm link. A video feed came on-screen letting us see the two femmes. Cosma was colored in silver and black, staring at the screen with bright turquoise optics full of loyalty. Bruises were visible under her right optic and across her head, but she seemed to be wide awake. Onyx was mostly sea blue with silver highlights and markings on the side of her head. Her eyes were bright green, growing darker at the bottom. Her wings were tattered, and splattered with dried, red energon. "Arcee!" She grinned, revealing semi-sharp teeth.

"Good to see you, Onyx. You to, Cos." Cosma smiled at her nick-name, which slowly faltered. "We have the coordinates. See ya in a minuet."

The screen shut down and Arcee turned back leaning on the controls. Ratchet turned to activate the ground bridge, and sent Bulkhead to get his medical supplies. We then transform, and headed into the ground bridge.

* * *

**CANADA, 30 MILES OUTSIDE TORONTO**

* * *

The grey 37aka pod-like ship landed unsteadily, shaking and moaning. We stood around, guarding the ship on all sides as Arcee and Ratchet ran in. When the medic the Sic came out, each with a limping newcomer, they set them down. Arcee talked to the two bots as Ratchet wrapped a few minor cuts and nursed major injuries. I walked up to Cosma as Arcee stroked her shoulder, speaking to her indistinctively. Cosma looked up, nodding quickly. "Optimus Prime, an honor."

I glanced at Arcee as she rolled her eyes. She then glanced at me, blushing and looking back at Cosma. "Thank you, Cosma. If I may ask, how did you acquire injuries?" She nodded and spoke quickly.

"We were heading from the ceriaon nebula tracking three 'bot signal's. There we found Ironhide, Burnarm, and Crosshairs. Unfortunately, 'cons were there, waiting for us. They trapped us in... Some kind of sorcery.. that's what Onyx says. We got away, but I'm n-not to sure 'bout the... others." She trailed off, looking into the distance. Arcee then walked off, brushing past me, and calling Raphael. Cosma then chuckled. "If you only knew.."

I then spun around." What?"

"Onyx told me about her friends before the war. About Orion Pax." I gasped, and looked quickly at Onyx, who was glaring at me. She got up and walked over, slapping me with a spell. She then sat next to Cosma and growled at me, turning away. I looked down, ashamed. "_Onyx, you know I wo_-"

"_Well then why did you? Becauce of you, She Has NO Wings!_" She spat in Draconian, getting up and pointing a finger at me. She then passed by me and by Arcee, rubbing a hand on her shoulder as she sighed. The ground bridge swirled In front of them, and them team walked through.

* * *

**XIAVIER, PAX ESTATES**

**NO POV**

**AGE 18**

* * *

"You are really starting to suck."

"Well, isn't that what I'm for?"

The two Dracons laughed as the mech retorted, looking up at the sky. The chuckling died down, and the mech looked at the femme. He sighed, and pulled her close, looking deep into her optics.

"You know I love you, right Shadow? I'm gonna be gone longer this time, and, well.." Orion sighed before kissing her lightly, looking into her eyes. She nodded, and fiddled with his side of the blanket covering them. Orion glanced around, nervous of the warning from that.. thing that told him an interesting warning.

_"Time waits in threatening binds as hatred will soon enter her mind," _The cloaked figure said, a grin on their face. Orion frowned. "Okay..?"

_ "Angles cry reveling a moon sky,"_ It cackled, following him sill.

_ "No more wings, no more love," _It then shrinked away, the hooded figure's peds' clicking against the soft ground.

_ "Darkness in a light, she will soon become as the Dark Lord will finally won."_ They vanished, leaving him alone on the street.

It sent shivers down his own wings. No more wings? Were somewon's wings going to be broken? And when it meant She, who was-

Oh.

_Oh no_.

It was Shade.

Shadow Nyx's wing's. They were going to be broken. Or torn, or.. Cut off. And he'd lead the criminal there.

"U-umm, I'm gonna-a be right back. St-tay on you're guard. I love you, okay?" He said as he stood up. He knew he had to get as far away from her as possible. Orion bent down to slowly kiss her one last time, trying to make it last as long as he could make it be. He then took off, running as fast as he could. He finally settled outside the Dracon border, listing for any noises. Then, a loud moan, or screech, of pain sounded off, but it wouldn't stop. Shadow's screams stopped on the outside, but they wouldn't stop in his mind. "Please.." He whispered.

"Make it stop.. Please... _make it stop!_" He yelled, glancing up at the sky. He transformed and curled his tail over his snout, his wings covering his head. Over most of the night, with the taste of her on his lips and her cries in his mind, he managed to finally stop crying.

The next morning, he ran across the border, to his other life. It was his job. The Dracon's elected him to keep an eye on the 'normal' Cybertronians and their Government plans. Unfortunately, he now could no longer report to the High Wings, the leaders of the Republic. He walked into the Iacon archives, earning glances by different Bots. He buried himself with his thoughts, trying to forget what happened, trying to forget her. But how could you forget someone like that? Could you? Could you ever forget Shade, the eleven year old who lived in a hole and cast spell like no one's biz, the twelve year old who got invited to your house and who was loved by your parents, the only femme you ever liked. Frag, how could you forget Shadow Nyx,the feme you invited to the bedroom three months back?!

A activation of a case sliding open startled him from his thoughts. Orion looked to the door way, and there stood his mentor, Alpha Trion. "Orion Pax, you have been very distracted this early morning. If I may ask, why? Even on a very important day for you, you are calm." The older mech stood by the archivist, looking deep into his eyes. The stern look melted into compassion, and Alpha Trion embraced his young apprentice. Orion sighe, and nodded. "_I'm assuming you looked into my mind,_" He said in Draconian.

_"I have. I-I apologize-e, an-nd W-ill help y-ou if you need-d ass-sistance,"_ The older mech said brokenly as he struggled with the foreign tongue, rubbing Orion's shoulder.

_I'm going to need a lot of that_, Orion thought.


	5. Cons and their secrets

Arachnid slowly crawled to Megatron's war hall, the place he always had major discussions in. Earlier she'd told him she had a secret to tell him, and he nearly popped her head off for not telling him earlier. One of the Decepticon's rules; you did _not_ keep secrets. If you did, it was Megatron's wishes.

She entered as the door automatically opened. Megs was sitting in his throne-like holo-seat, crossing his arms and staring at her. "Well?" He questioned, raising an optic ridge. "Don't waste my time."

"Lord Megatron, do you remember the Arachnids and Dracons of Cybertron?"

_Way to be blunt_, she thought. When she joined the Decepticons, her disguise's name was after her race. How someone didn't figure it out, she never knew. Well, she wasn't as large as an Arachnid, but she looked the same.

"Of course; they were stubborn, pig headed, and repulsive. Their sorcery was remarkable, but even that had it's.._ limits_."

Arachnid growled. "Oh really?"

He sighed. "What is this about?"

"This, my liege," She said. "Is about you winning the war, breaking Optimus, and me finishing my mission."

As soon as she finished, she transformed into her real form. Her violet optics turned a venomous green. The purple on her arms, torso, and legs turned inside out. Her head's gold plating turned the small green as her optics, and criss-cross markings appeared on her face. Another set of tiny eye slits appeared lower of her other ones. She grew taller, almost more than her leader. Her spider legs were longer, venom almost threating to drip off. She smirked as her leader looked at her with surprise.

"My name is Bloodshed, last of the mighty Arachnids. I know you may be scarred."

"What if I was?" Megatron said, his optics still wide. "Good. Hold on onto that feeling. You never know when I might_ SNAP_."

Megatron stepped back, gritting his denta. "Tell me why should trust you when Arachnids are devious and traitors, not to mention selfish and unbeneficial."

"Because, as I told you, this is part of my mission." She placed her servos on her hips.

"What mission?" He asked, growing angry. "Tell me everything now, and your race might live to see another day." He spat.

"Let us just say Arcee isn't all you think she is."

"You're telling me," A voice interrupted. "That femme isn't all she seems."

The two looked around, and there was Knockout, leaning up against the wall and glaring. He was crossing his arms, sending an evil look to the femme. She stepped away from him, snarling.

"Animal."

"Bug."

Bloodshed folded her arms. "Piece of slag."

Knockout clenched his fists."Fragging gli-"

"_ENOUGH_!"

Megatron's yell silenced them both. He shot a look to Bloodshed before staring at Knockout. He growled at him, tilting his head slightly.

"Oh, um, right."

Knockout sighed before transforming. Each end of his armor flared out, the plating on his head sharper, and each major edge was accompanied by two smaller ones on each side. A set of massive wings stretched themselves out and settled on his back, accompanied by two twisting horns on both sides of his head. His red eyes stayed the same, and several small spikes rested on his shoulders. Two sharp fangs appeared in his mouth, and the yellow on his armor disappeared and reappeared on the tips of his wings.

Megatron shook his head. "Now, is there anything _ELSE I need to know_?!"

"I am a noble Dracon, and I look fabulous, and much better than that glitch." He looked at Bloodshed, grinning. His forked tonge shot out and he raised up his hand, holding his middle digit high in the air, smiling at the other's reactions. He then turned out of the room, grinning as he did so.

"Have a nice cycle."

Megatron growled, rubbing his optic bridge. "The slag I put up with.."

* * *

When Bloodshed was sent on this mission, she was overjoyed. Cutting off a Dracons' wings, how quaint. Her target had a mech-friend, so to make things more fun, she dressed herself in a hood, snuck onto Dracon territory, and gave him a poem she'd made up on the way.

_"Time waits in threating binds as hatred will soon enter her mind," _The mech-friend's faceplate crunched up as she followed him. "What?"

_"Angles cry revealing a moon sky," _He stared at her, sick grin stuck on her face. He was getting mad. He reached out to grab her.

_"No more wings, no more love," _She snuck away, the mech frowning. "Hey, wait-"

_"Darkness in a light she will soon become," _He stepped forward. "Who are you talking about?"

_"As the Dark Lord will finally won."_

_It was true_; The Dark Lord, leader of all the Arachnids, had said she would be the key to him winning the constant rivalry between the two clans. She smiled as she watched the mech run off. She bit her lip. He wasn't that bad looking.. For a Dracon.

When the mech later ran away, apparently trying to lead her away from her target. Foolish. She snuck down to her, who was looking puzzled. She kept a look out for a while, quite a while, almost two joors before she grabbed the blanket and settled back onto the soft grass. Her wings were outstretched, easy to get to. The Arachnid focused, and then the poisoned sword struck. Shadow woke up, but to be shot with a dart and fell back into recharge. Bloodshed then sliced them off, and leaving little.. extras riddled over her frame.

There was a massive amount of energon, the white alternative soaking the underfoot and the cut off wing themselves. It was all over both of them. Bloodshed folded the wings, stuffed them into her subspace and ran off, grinning when she started hearing the screams. She hid once again, seeing the Dracon curl into a ball.

_This was too easy._


	6. Battle preperations

**Okay, lemme just say this: **

** So far this past week, it has been update, update, update. I think I'll get this one and the next one done and leave you a week to complain about all the cliffhangers I'll be leaving. **

**And, can we just give an award to 3luv4eva3? She has been the nicest and most helpful (and loyal) on all of my tfp stories! Ima leave a link to her profile. You should go check out her stuff!**

* * *

**I no own, I own, you can figure it all out.**

**Deception ship**

**No pov**

"Then I'll draw her away from the others; when I have her where I want her, I'll signal the rest of you."

Bloodshed pointed across the data pad, leaning over the casing. She'd then glance to Megatron, then Soundwave, Starscream, and give a glare towards Knockout.

"Of course, Ara-Bloodshed-But then what do you intend to do?" Starscream questioned, clearly not grasping the whole idea. Bloodshed sighed, shaking her head back and forth.

"Then I reveal her secret, get the other's attention, and I kill her. What is so difficult to understand?"

Megatron stepped in. "Yes, we know that, but you said 'destroy Optimus'; what did you mean?"

Knockout stifled a laugh as Bloodshed nearly popped a gasket.

"That's the secret," She nearly spat. "I can't risk having you know, so it'll be revealed in the battle." She sighed, looking around the room. "Anymore stupid questions?"

The room was silent, except for a grunt from Megatron. She rolled her eyes as she continued, pointing again at the pad and ranting about how this plan was going to work. Knockout simply glared from the corner. His thoughts were overlapping with his emotions. Did he really want to go up against his own kind? He had always wanted peace for the Dracons, he didn't give a frag about the others. It just seemed so wrong to go up against them. Besides, he didn't want to ruin a great legacy for his people, and yet he still felt like he needed to destroy the Autobots for enslaving him.

He glanced around the room; if he betrayed them, he would be on their most wanted list. Could he afford that?

"KNOCKOUT!"

He looked back to the spider. "What?"

"I asked if you could hold off Onyx. Can you?" She raised an optic ridge.

"Yes, I can. Is there anything else you need to hear?"

Bloodshed scowled and turned away, continuing with her plan. Knockout grew annoyed and fazed out of the room. Once he was out, he took in a deep breath from his vents. He strolled to his quarters, eyeing the few terrified droids that happened to pass his way. Once he was there, he cast a spell to lock and seal the door. He then pulled out a communicator from his sub-space, turning it on. Knockout then sent out a synchronized code, seeing if there were any other Dracons on this planet besides the three already identified. He then sent out a messaging code.

_This is Knockout, priority B-delta Simpon. Is there anyone out there?_

_ This is Onyx priority Sae-alpha. Where the heck are you Knockout? I thought you were still on the Con's ship._

_ Shadow Nyx, priority C-Beta Alpha. He still is, O._

_ Shadow, thank the stars! Listen, do you two remember Bloodshed?_

_ Why the fragging kaon do you want to know about her?!_

_ She's revealed herself, and in the next battle, she's going to reveal you. Do you know how to stop her?_

_ No, not without revealing myself._

_ That's right, you have to complete the mission first. So... what can we do?_

_ Well, I'm supposed to fight you, O. So, we'll make it an illusion, and then attack Bloodshed._

_ Okay, but I have a question; Have you reveal yourself?_

_ Yeah._

_Okay you two, we now have a plan. Of course they'll expect me to go after her, and so I'll go. But you two have to be quick, okay?_

_ Right._

_ Sure._

_ Alright, now, do you two remember the protection spell?_

_Duh, I just did it to my door. I'll be able to shut down both ground bridges if you give the right opening._

_ Okay, and I can hold them all down. Just give me the signal, KO. I can do it._

_ O, we have to go. Training._

_ K, see you Knockout!_

_ Bye._

Knockout shut off the device, sighing. He strutted his wings, flexing his claws. He inhaled deeply, his eyes droopy. He put away the device, leaning down on his berth. He looked around his room, his vision getting dark. He shook his helm, the darkness going away. He reached around to his back, running his servo over his scar. His optics glowed as he healed it once again, a low growl emitting from his throat.

He got up, brushing himself off and exiting the room. A loud noise sounded off, sending the mech on his metallic toes. He raced to the command center, where all the others were. He then recognized the newly installed Dracon signal alarm. Apparently, another Dracon signal was spotted. He looked to Soundwave; the silent mech had walked in sooner, and he had started to press multiple buttons.

"Soundwave," Megatron proclaimed as he walked in. "Where is the signal?"

The silent mech didn't respond as he opened the groundbridge and pointed towards it. Megs smiled and entered, unsheathing his blade. Knockout sighed as he followed, gritting his sharp denta.

* * *

Onyx sighed as she turned off the communicator, Running a servo over her head. She walked out of her quarters towards the training room, turning on the surrounding dome as she saw Arcee. They got in ready position, glaring at eachother as the machine whirled to life. Arcee ran forwards, aiming a kick towards O. She dodged, spinning around and stepping back. Onyx flared her wings and charged, grabbing Arcee's arms and twisting them behind her back. Cee wiggled free and pulled her forwards, flipping her over her body. But instead of falling, she landed on her feet, pushing herself back and away from her friend.

Arcee slowly backed away, stepping into the shadows of the case. "Well, are you ready?" She asked.

O nodded, stepping lightly as she circled her. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah, but-"

Once again, a loud alarm stopped the two, the room glowing red. The two stopped their fighting and hurried to the Command Center. The two gazed on screen, a Dracon escape pod showing up on screen. The two looked at eachother, growing nervous. Ratchet typed on the controls, glancing up on the screen.

"Optimus, it's another Dracon signal, and it's landed... And.. Optimus, there's Decpticon signals all around the pod!"

Optimus slightly nodded, looking back to the team. "Autobots, prepare for battle. Ratchet, old friend, grab your medical kit. We leave in 5."

The team departed, all going their separate ways, leaving Optimus, Arcee, and Cosma ready to go in the center. Miko leaned over the rail, sighing.

"Aww, I wish I could go. That would be so cool!"

Cosma made a face. "Do all of the organics like to be in battle? It makes absolutely no sense."

Arcee slightly smiled. "No, thankfully just Miko." Jack nodded, glancing over to Raf who rolled his eyes. Jack looked over to Miko, shaking his head. "Don't even think about it."

She whined, making a face. "I just wanna see it, not be involved. Remember the cave incident?"

Jack nodded. Raf rolled his eyes again, typing into his computer. He straightened his glasses, and then he smirked.

"I think I've found a way to keep out pests, Optimus. I've found a code into the ground bridge, and I've composed a way to keep out any unwanted signals."

Miko raced over t his computer, "Cool! Have you tested it?"

Raf shook his head. "Nuh-uh, but I will with Ratchet's permission after this mission, and we can turn it off when a new bot comes."

Optimus nodded. "An interesting invention. Raf, we shall test it when we have come from this mission." He smiled, turning to the other side of the couch as the others arrived.

"Autobots," Optimus said as he engaged his battle mask. "Transform and roll out!"

* * *

u/6353164/3luv4eva3


	7. Fighting with a new team

**Okay, thank's again for the reviews. Here's some songs that go along with this chapter:**

**Sail by Awonation**

**Fall to the Clouds by Vylet ft. LilyCloud (Mystery remix)**

**Imagine Dragons (puns) Warriors**

**Alright, now that that's over with, here's a really important chapter.**

* * *

**I OWN/DON'T OWN CERTAIN CHARECTERS K!**

The smoking pod had landed, making a crater in the earth. Two groundbridges appeared on opposite sides, atleast 50 meters apart. The Decepticons and Autobots got in fighting positions, the three Dracons eyeing each other. Megatron stepped forwards, grinning.

"Well Optimus, you have a Dracon on your side," He said. "That gains you no ground." He gestured to Knockout, who was giving a fake sickly grin. The Autobots' optics growing wide.

"And if that's not enough.." He stepped to the side, letting a grinning Bloodshed pass. The Autobots nearly stepped back, but they knew that would be showing the enemy weakness.

"That will not matter in the end, Megatron." Optimus responded, getting out his blasters. Inside, he wanted to go and kill the bug first, but his arch enemy was the first priority. The two revealed Dracons transformed, flaring their wings. Both sides looked impressed, but then focused. Arcee looked at Onyx, then at Knockout, and finally resorted to Bloodshed, gritting her denta.

"Autobots, retrieve the pod!"

"Decepticons, Obliterate the Autobots!"

Optimus shot at Megatron, running forwards. Megatron took these shots, unleashing his own. Optimus dodged these bullets, and they ended up shooting droids. He transformed his right blaster into his blade, and the two swords clashed. Megs drew back and shot, then spinning around and giving a roundhouse kick to Optimus' chest. He was sent back, but he bounced right back. Optimus punched Megatron's faceplate, making him fly back. He quickly recovered, wiping his mouth off with his servo. He just laughed and charged back at the opposing mech. Optimus spun around and was shoved to the side by Megatron, dodging the blade and almost getting stabbed.

Bumblebee was slashing drones left and right, pushing them away from the pod and Ratchet. He shot back and forth, to and fro. He leaped on one, killing him, then jumping and kicking the next. He spun around, getting hit on the side by Soundwave. His tentacles grabbed him, lifting him up high in the air. Bee let out a series of beeps and whirls, slashing at the ends of the tubes. Soundwave dropped him, and he landed on his peds. The silent bot released Lazerbeak; the small 'pet' flew around Bee's helm and shot at him, making him dance in place.

Bulkhead was currently trying to crush the droids surrounding him. When they weren't messing with anyone else, he was the target. They shot at him, right and left, even climbing up on his and trying to strangle him. The mech then got annoyed. He transformed, driving 360 and squashing any poor bots that happened to get in his way. Cosma wasn't far behind, trying to help get the droids off of his back, trying to shoot down Lazerbeak, and trying to also help Ratch open the pod. Bulkhead then raced over to help Bee, shooting Lazerbeak.

Smokescreen hid behind a rock as Screamer shot at him. He peered over the boulder, nearly getting his hub-cap shot off. He inhaled deeply, then turning and running. He blindly shot at his attacker, running to a patch of trees nearby. The con followed him, making a foolish mistake. Smokey was hiding up in one of the taller trees; he dropped down, attacking him.

The two Dracons circled each other, jumping and snarling every so often. They finally extended their wings, taking to the skies. The dust kicked up by their powerful wings was blinding; everyone stopped for a split-second before resuming. To make their 'fight' more realistic, they fought over the huge cliff, dropping down every other minuet.

Bloodshed leaped at Arcee. They tumbled in their cat-fight, pushing and scraping at each other. Arcee pushed herself away from the insect, getting out her blades. She charged at her, but Bloodshed dodged to the side. She then rushed forwards, her spider legs carrying her incredibly fast. She transformed her digits' ends to the sharper one, then stabbing Arcee in certain Dracon Pressure points. Arcee, fell limp, then made a pitiful attempt to get up. Bloodshed grabbed her by her neck, lifting her up off the ground.

"Lord Megatron," She commed with a sadistic smile. "I have Arcee."

Megatron tore away from the Fight with Optimus.

"I think you have more pressing concerns, Optimus!"

Optimus glanced around to see a limp Arcee at the mercy of the Arachnid. He froze. _NO!_

The whole battle stopped. Everyone waited to move. The two dracons had transformed and were standing side-by-side, ready to grab their friend. The other Autobots had their blasters pointed at the bug, ready to shoot.

Bloodshed then looked to Arcee. "Well, I think it's time for you to say goodbye, Arcee. Or, should I say Shadow?"

"L-let me go-o, and I-I might-t let you l-live." Arcee struggled to say, scratching at her servo.

She snorted. "Sure, right, I'll do that." Her grin grew as her servo glowed green.

"Say goodbye!"

"No, no-" Bloodshed's grip grew tighter. "No, B-bloods-shed, don't, please-"

A loud snap sounded off, and Bloodshed dropped Arcee off the cliff.

The Autobots raced over to the edge to try to help her, and the two Dracons dove down. Optimus turned around to face a chuckling Megatron. The red and blue mech was more than pissed off, he was planning what to do with Megs's body after he decapitated him.

A loud whoosh came from the pod. Out raced a Dracon femme; Her purple eyes glowed, her red armor dusty and her winglets had tears in the blue streaks. Two sets of black horns were placed on her head, and the ends of her armor were curled. Blue markings accented her face plate, and two blue lines went down her armor, and her peds were a dark grey. She was about the same height as 'Arcee', and looked about her age. She stretched her wings, jumping over the cliff. Everyone watched her dive off.

A second later, she was back, the other two at her side, carrying a wingless Dracon. She was mostly black, a few dark blue accents outlined her face. She was atleast a few human feet taller, and her eyes, as said before, were completely empty looking. Instead of two massive wings, there were two shredded braches of what should be wings. Unlike the others, her tail prodded out, three spikes at the end of it. Cuts and scars were placed around her arms and chest, and she looked like she was really really _really _pissed off.

The four Dracons stood at the edge of the cliff, sending a death glare towards the Decepticons and, mostly, towards Bloodshed.

"Oh look," The spider cooed. "You're alive. I'm afraid that's about to end."

She charged at the four, only to be stopped by a red mist surrounding her neck. She was lifted up in the air, held there. The source was the Newly arrived Dracon, Windswept, who was growling quietly. She brought here closer to the group, the captive struggling. Shadow stepped to her.

"You took my wings, You will never take anything from anyone ever again."

The whole audience watched as Shadow, as fast as lighting, used her claw-like digits to rip into the bug's chest and pull out her spark. Bloodshed drooped and went limp, her chest covered in energon. Her eyes went dark, and the murderous soul was gone.

Windswept dropped the dead femme. Shadow glared at Megatron, growling. Knockout's red eyes and his hands glowed. Onyx drew her lips back in a snarl, ready to fight.

"Dracons," Shadow yelled. "Arise!"

The four raced forwards, immediately fighting whatever 'con happened to be in their reach.

Knockout reach for Starscream, who had surprisingly ran for him first. The red mech grabbed the arm of his opponent and tugged as hard as he could, pulling it of, making him squeal. The energon sprayed on both, the torn wires visible. K O then slashed at his chest, sending him screaming and flying backwards. But that wasn't good enough. The dracon transformed and tore the head off of the mech, grabbing it with his tail.

"Hey 'Swept!" He called. then he lobbed the head to her.

She transformed; she caught the head with her tail, throwing it at Soundwave. she then ran circled around the mech, and, just for good measure, added a holo-gram behind her. She the leapt out, pouncing on him. She clawed at him, unsheathing her sharp knives. Soundwave tried to dodge her with his long slender arms, but it was useless. She was standing on top of him, sitting on her prey. She smiled as she grabbed the head with her snout, tossed it up in the air, and balancing it once more.

Onyx bounced back and forth between the drones, pouncing on one like a fox jumps into holes. Each one she would bite their neck or slash at their sparks. It was almost like the boss fight on a game, they just kept coming. They only difference in her routine was when Windswept threw her the bloody head of Starscream. She shivered as she caught it in her mouth, but then she had an idea. She threw the head at an angle. It hit one drone so hard he flew back, knocking him into a series of others while the head ricocheted off of others and knocked them out or into each other. She watched in amusement as her enemies fell like dominoes.

Shadow Jayfeather Nyx transformed and raced as fast as she could to crashing Megatron, knocking him into the ground. He dodged her next pounce, rolling to the side and driving his blade into her side. She attempted to dodge, only doing so partly. It scraped her side, leaking white energon. She glanced to Optimus, gesturing to Megatron with her head. He nodded, charging at his enemy. Megatron barely managed to keep up with both of them, the femme snapping at him with her jaws and the mech swinging his blade. Finally he got fed up with it; he swung his sword at Optimus, causing a deep wound to open on his lower chest. That gave Shade the perfect time to tackle him, snapping at his neck. Megatron threw her off, turning back to Optimus.

But when he looked, Optimus was stepping back and calling for a groundbridge. The Dracons were piling up to the side, ready to disappear when needed. The swirling portal appeared, shining a bright light in the dusty clearing. The Dracons padded away, Onyx shooting Cosma a sympathetic look. Optimus looked back at Shadow as Bulkhead and Ratchet carried him in.

* * *

"So, what happened?"

Miko's question filled their minds. What really happened? How did a trusted femme like Arcee be only a mask for the Dracon inside?

Smokescreen sighed. "Well.. "

He told how the fight was going fine, right up until Bloodshed got Arcee, and it all went to Kaon from there. With little add-ins from the rest, by the time they were through, The human's mouths were wide open, their faces full of shock. Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"A-Arcee, how.." He mumbled, trying to think it over for himself.

"_Well, atleast the Dracons didn't attack us. That's a start._" Bumblebee said, trying to be optimistic. (*dying)

"Right, but for all we know, they could have plans."

"They were on our side. Well, Knockout wasn't, but the others were."

They argument lasted several minuets about weather they should be trusted or not. Optimus stopped them.

"For now, we shall rest. We will solve this problem in the morning."

The team was dismissed and soon they all fell into recharge.

All but Optimus.

It was a Prime's duty to worry about his team, his family. But now, this changed everything. There was now a third side of the war, another side to worry about. He knew how dangerous Dracons were; this made things way more complicated.

That wasn't all he thought about.

How would he fix things with Shadow? He remembered their argument that night Klaron died. She had said (I didn't type this, but it was in there) She knew he didn't cut off her wings, everyone knew that. But he had ran away. That was always a problem with him, he ran away. But the point was, if they were to win this war, they needed to be allies. He needed to win back her trust.

But how would he do that?


	8. Cute stuff

**...**

**I can't keep my own promises...**

**I JUST HAD TO UPDATE! I'M SORRY!**

**This is just a kawaii chapter. Hope u like.**

* * *

**No Pov**

**Pax estates**

"C'mon, Shadow! Please!"

Shadow closed the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of energon, closing the door. She glanced at the red and purple youngling, the container still in her servo.

"You really want to go run in the grass when it's just rained?"

The felid at the back of the house was overrun with waist-high grass that would blow and toss in the wind. The two of them loved to run and chase each other in it, and when you fell, it was soft.

"Yes! I do!" Klaron said, climbing up on the counter. Shadow rolled her optics as she poured the glowing substance into a cube, holding it out for him. He greedily accepted, grabbing it from her grasp and drinking it. She laughed, climbing up on the counter with him. Klaron sat the glass down, arching his wings. They collapsed back on his back as he jumped off, strolling to the other side of the massive kitchen. He stuffed his face his with rust sticks and other goodies, then he wiped away the mess from his mouth. He smile then shrunk, a frown replacing it.

Shadow got up off the counter. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, you don't need to worry about it."

She kneeled down to eye level. "Now, do you remember what Orion told me to do when he left?"

Klaron nodded; three months ago his older brother left for his mission, and they didn't know when he would come back. The young mech missed his brother badly, and the few transmissions between the two helped, but they all knew that it was just an image, not him in person.

"He told me to worry about you more than I already do, right? So.. what's wrong?"

He sniffed, and lubricant began to pour out of his optics. "I-I miss Orion.."

The femme sighed, pulling him into a tight hug. "I know, K. I do too." She bit her lip as tears threatened to escape.

Her comm. beeped.

"Yes mam?"

"Shadow dear-" Mrs. Pax inhaled sharply before coughing. "I have a surprise for you two outside." She could hear her smile through her words. Why, she didn't know.

"Alright, me and Klaron will go see what it is."

Shadow took her thumb and wiped away Klaron's tears. "Your Carrier has a surprise for us. Let's go see what it is."

His infectious smile returned, and he vigorously nodded. He then stood by the door, waiting for his 'sister' to put away her chore materials. She put up her 'hair' and pulled back her helm armor to cover it. She nodded and Klaron pushed the door open, holding it out for her. She grabbed the edge and started to close it when she her a loud thump. She looked around seeing nothing. She walked down the porch steps when Klaron suddenly yelled, "Orion!'

The mech was standing at the entrance of the yard, grinning. He smiled as his brother ran his way, setting down his bag and pulling him into a bear hug. His brother squirmed under his weight, but was happy, none the less. Orion's faceplate was bursting with a huge smile as he looked his brother in the optics, releasing him.

Shadow hurried down the steps, a small look of disbelief still plastered on her face. She didn't have time to run all the way to him; instead he also hurried to her, picking her up by her arms and spinning her around. He set her down, embracing her tightly. (that may sound wrong)

"You're a stupid aft." She whispered.

"It's great to see you too."

* * *

Shadow awoke from the dream. She pulled herself up, glancing at the others. Windswept was trying to use as many cuss words in as many languages she knew at Knockout, who had stolen her three cubes and was currently drinking the last one. Onyx stood by cackling, also trying to breathe. She padded over, transforming and sitting by the fire they constructed.

"Well, I didn't know you knew so many languages. Interesting."

"Tell that fragger to get me more! It's only fair!"

"Life isn't fair!"

Windswept tackled him, transforming and pinning him to the ground.

"Fine, I'll do it."

'Swept smiled and let him go, transforming back. Knockout sighed and went into their shelter; a base they built in three hours. They built it by using magic to flatten rocks, mend them together, and then grabbed energon from a nearby cave, and grabbing the pod Windswept came in. He went and grabbed three more cubes, and then he left.

He tossed them to the red femme whom then doused one and left for patrol. She walked through the forest; their scanner picked up one more cave full of energon somewhere, but the tracker kept moving. She groaned, walking in the next direction. Her pedsteps were outlined by the crunching of leaves under the titan's feet.

Windswept felt something warm touch her shoulder. She spun around, kicking the bot in the chest. She used her magic to then grab them and bring them closer to her. She exhaled, unleashing a burst of flame. When the light reach the figure she gasped. It was the Autobot mech, Smokescreen.

He gave a sheepish smile.

"Hi."

"Smokescreen?! What are you doing _here?_"

"Oh, um, scouting for energon, and then I saw you, and, well... yeah."

The mech was blushing madly for an unknown reason. He scratched the back of his helm.

"Well, why did you grab my shoulder?" She asked, raising an optic ridge.

"I wanted to see if you were going to be friendly to me."

The femme nearly slapped him.

"I've been your best friend four million years and you wonder if I was nice?"

Before the war, an orphaned Windswept got a job at the Iacon Hall of Records. The femme was out of place in that community, and she felt that. One day she met Smokescreen, and even through the war, they were inseparable. Even though the War went on, they still tried to stay in touch.

His blushing got worse. He nodded. She went over to hug him, and he returned the favor. Their embrace was interrupted by her comm.

"_'Swept? Have you found it?_"

"Umm.. no, I haven't." She responded.

_"You can look again in the morning. Light's out."_

Windswept frowned. She glanced back at Smokie, who was sadly smiling.

"You have a job to your team. I'll see you again, don't worry."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

She sighed, hugging him one last time. She then returned to base, sighing as she fell asleep. Maybe one day soon she could see her friend.

* * *

Optimus Prime was a title; nothing more, atleast to him. In fact, it was a lie. A lie to others, to himself, even to Megatron. He hardly deserved to be a Prime, or that's what he thought.

When ever he went into recharge, he thought about the argument between him and Shadow. He thought about him breaking his family's spark. He thought back to the last words he said to his mother and brother. He remembered seeing the broken, bloody body of his brother. It broke his spark, having to have that image sew in his helm.

Not to mention he'd caused all of this by speaking out at the wrong time or speaking out at all. He'd could've been on Cybertron fixing things, if only he didn't speak out at Megatron's meeting with the High Counsel.

That's when they made him to be the next Prime.

But that was just a title.


	9. Hunted

**Guess how many reviews I have?**

**21.**

**I'm so sorry for that, my whole school has it drilled into their brains.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it's kinda hard to write without romance... JK I'm so writing romance in this. And, dose any one want any other parings? Like, maybe, Jack and Miko or Maybe one of the ocs with a character? I'll tell you who's taken later.**

* * *

**You no sue.**

* * *

Onyx groaned as she sat up, stretching her tattered wings. She moaned as she got up, heading for the washracks. Later she heard the others slowly awaken, and she turned off the warm water. She smiled as she saw the two other femmes nearly about to kill the red mech, who was calling their names from the top of the tree next to their base. His eyes switched over to her.

"Oh, thank Primus, O! These Gli-I mean-femmes-Are trying to murder me!"

"'Trying to'? I will!"

Onyx just smiled and grabbed herself a cube. "You have fun with that," She responded. "I'll have fun watching them rip you apart."

He just shot a glare to her. He then hopped down, careful to avoid the others. He then ran as fast as he could to the washracks, all the while yelling, "NOPE!NOPE NOPE!"

O was shoved out of the way, and was almost pushed into the door, almost, when it was closed automatically. She turned to the other two. "What'd he do?"

"Cursed, spat, and kicked last night's ashes into our faces." Shadow replied, wiping said ashes out of her face.

"I will kill him.." Windswept muttered. A loud gunshot rang through the clearing suddenly, alerting the beasts. They spun around, spreading out and searching the land around them. Knockout ran out of the racks. He grabbed his electro-staff and lit it up, shinning light on the trees and the area around them.

Two red eyes glowed from a dark corner. The source walked out, revealing a green mech who was smiling sickly.

"Lockdown." Onyx spat, her hand glowing.

As we all know, Lockdown was a bounty hunter, switching to either sides and earning his pay. He loved to hunt down Dracons; he said it was a sport.

"What are you doing here on Earth?" Knockout asked calmly.

"Megatron wanted the heads of you four; and I'm gonna get my pay. So, if any one wants to make this easier.."

"No."

Lockdown charged. Windswept made a dome and shielded them; she was pushed back by Lockdown's hard charges on it. Shadow leaped through the shield, tackling him. he pushed her off of him, speeding in a kick to the tank. She landed against a tree, grunting. Onyx then used several holo-graphic swords and daggers to throw at him, most of them missing from his dodging. Knockout got tired and transformed, running and snapping at the green and black mech. He used his tail to shoot an electric spark at him, turning him into recharge.

But the bounty hunter turned back on, transforming his left servo into a elite 7-20 blaster. He grabbed the horn of K.O., then shooting him in the head. Little did he know that the firey red mech had shielded himself. He went limp and played dead. Lockdown smiled and turned to the others.

"One down!"

He tossed his body near Shade, who shot him a panicked look. She calmed down when his optic twitched. She heaved up, taking in a short breath before charging again. She used a hidden sword and it clashed with his. Back and forth they fought, sometimes tripping over each other.

"Get clear, Nyx!"

"I'm trying, 'Swept!"

Shadow pushed away from him; Windswept used the force of the dome to shove him forcefully into the rock wall by their base.

Shadow stretched her back. "Aright guys; time to relocate. Even though we've been here for a day. Wow."

A servo grabbed her neck and squeezed tight. "That's right; only a day. That is, you only saw your friends for a day. Now your going to die."

Shadow struggled under his grasp. "Not again," She muttered.

She used her magic to push him back into the wall.

"Quickly! Get everything and cram it into your sub-space!" She ushered, grabbing everything she could. After a minuet or so, the four ran off into the forest, trying to escape.

"You know, it was really comfortable that one night." Knockout noted.

O nodded as she ran. They kept running, trying to get away from the dangerous hunter. But, little did _they _know that he was stalking them from behind. He shifted his gun to a certain setting. For some reason, Dracons would literally fall to the ground and be-he guessed-sick. He chuckled to himself when he charged his weapon. This was going to be a big reward.

Shadow pointed ahead of them. "Look! We're almost there-"

She fell to the ground. Windswept spun on her heel to her friend, kneeling down, then collapsing. O tried to turn and see what was going on, but the blast hit her too soon.

All the while Knockout had turned around shortly, seeing his allies' predicament. He turned and ran; if he didn't escape then no one would know that they were shot down and they would die. He needed help.

He needed the Autobots.

The very thought of it repulsed him. How could he do it? But he knew it was for the best.

He pressed two digits against his audio receptor.

"Hello?! Can any one hear me? Primus, I know you're there!"

_"What is it, Knockout?"_

"You know Ratch, I'm actually glad to hear you. Any way, I need your help."

He yelped as a shot nearly got him.

_"As in?"_

"I'm being chased by Lockdown with his Dracon-stunner!"

Murmurs came and went over the comm. as K.O. ran faster.

"I don't care if you have to imprison me later for my 'evil deeds' or whatever, just help me so I can help my friends!" He shouted, just to be sure they could hear him.

A while passed before the doctor answered.

_"Raf, register his signal. Knockout, just keep running."_

"Can do, doc."

Knockout transformed; his back haunches launched him forwards, increasing his speed. A couple of hundred klicks ahead of him appeared a shining green portal. He smirked as he saw it, but the grin faded. He had to stay focused. He raced in; the apparent dirt in the base was flung up and around as he halted. He looked back as he transformed; the kid's invention had worked.

He dusted his servos off as the dust settled.

"Not a bad entrance, but I bet fire could fit into it."

The bots-all except Optimus, of course- and humans stood with their mouths agape.

"You might wanna close your mouths. Earth bugs are very pesky."

Optimus glared. "What is it, Knockout? Why is Lockdown chasing you four?"

"He want's our heads, and he already has the others."

* * *

"C'mon, you'll do great!"

"What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm dirty or something?"

The 12 vorn-old Orion stopped dead in his tracks. "What did I tell you like ten times?"

"Don't worry, I'll do fine." Shade responded, sighing. "But, your parents are kinda rich and high expectations.. what if they think I'm uneducated?"

He groaned. "They won't!"

Shadow sighed, rubbing her servos together. "If you say so."

He smiled and grabbed her arm, leading her into his back yard. He used his magic to camouflage them; it was the best he could do at the moment. He told her then to stay there while he got his family.

He opened the door, greeted by the head helper. "Where've you been? Oh, you got yourself dirty again. Well, wash up, and then your parents need you."

"Umm, k, where are they? And Klaron?"

"In the office."

"Yesmm." He snuck his way to the office and nearly got his head thrown off by a cleaning A.I.

"Carrier? Sire? I have some-"

"Son, we need to talk."

Orion noted his father's comment but carried on. "Yeah, I know, but this is kinda important-"

"Sweetspark, not now." His sickly mother interrupted.

"Right..."

"We need to know why you've been stealing our food and leaving school early." Way to be blunt, Orion thought.

"Right, and if you come outside I will explain-"

"No, we need to know now." His father's stern voice nearly scarred him.

"Well.. I met this... person."

"A girl?" Klaron asked.

"No! Well... yes. But it's not like that! I mean.." The flustered Mech just sighed.

"Listen, if you want to know, you'll come outside."

His family forcefully agreed. Orion grew excited as he neared outside. When they reached there, Shadow was no where to be found. His father then stopped.

"Something... well, someone... I think someone's out here with us." He stood tall, stepping around his family.

"Umm, lemme try something." Orion wandered around, then calling his friend's name.

"Is it okay to come out yet?" Someone whispered.

"Yeah, c'mon!" Orion said.

Out of literally nothing, Shadow appeared before them.

"Wow, do you just..?"

"Later."

He nodded and turned to his family. He then explained what happened and how he had been stealing energon and other fuels to give to her. The parents quickly insisted that she stay with them, and even Klaron was excited that he'd have someone new to play with. That was the start of Shadow's new life. A second chance to live.

* * *

**Songs:**

**Echelon with Sleep**

**The Living Tombstone with Gypsy Bard**

**Hope you like the chapter!**


	10. Rescue

**OKAY**  
**MY COMPUTER HATES ME**  
**But im here now, and thats all that matters. And that 3Luv4eva3 is my new co-author!**  
**She came up with this chapter, so I hope you like it. I certainally did!**

Windswept banged her servos against the transport's walls, the loud clang echoing over and over again. She stopped and sighed, glancing over to Onyx. She looked up, glanicing at the red and blue femme.  
"Anything?"

"No. He left us."  
"Atleast Knockout is with the Autobots."  
Windswept snorted. "If he wasn't to prideful."

She looked over her shoulder to Shadow; she hadn't even twitched since she woke. 'Swept crawled over to the dark femme, gazing over her.

Shadow's dark optics were fading and growing grey, her intakes slow and ragged. The wound Megatron gave her the preveouis day had opened up and was dripping white energon into a puddle.

She flung around to look at her blue friend.(XD)

"Can you help her?"

"No, these cuffs won't let me use my magic." She sighed, grunting as she kicked the glass-like panel which lead outside. She looked down, stepping away from the entrance. Luckly, she dis so just in time to see Lockdown, grinning from behind the panel.

"Tell Megatron I said 'Hi'."

The two concious femmes pounded on the door as he strolled off. They knew one thing for certain: they were in deep s***.

"Alright. I located their signals, and they're... in Northern California. There's also Decepticon signals all around them.. possibly twenty." Raf typed on his computer, pulling up his red-rimmed glasses while Ratchet registered the new signals. The others were all circled around him, glancing up at the screens.

Knockout sat at the back, earing occasional glances by the humans and 'bots alike. With each he gave a friendly death glare and a smile. The plan was after they retrieved the three femmes, they would bring them back to base and convince them to stay there and become allies, and then Knockout would be locked up for his trechary against the Autobots.

All was well.

Well, all execpt Optimus' spark practically shooting his prossceor with an RPG. When they came back to base, he would have to deal with Shadow walk around him all day, not to mention Windswept hated his soul, and Onyx avoided him like the Cyber-Plague.

"Autobots, Transform and roll out!" He annoced, well aware he would not like what would follow. Most likey a lot of arguing. Thank Primus the rooms and walls were sound-proof.

Shadow squeezed her optics shut as the transport stopped, settlingon rocks, rolling forward a few more feet. The wound on her torso slightly windened, only adding to the 'lake' of blood.

The drones that were guarding the back of the vechical walked to the front.

"What happened?"

The driver shrugged. "We don't know, it just stopped."

"Like Magic!" The shotgun-rider shouted.

Little did they know that it was. Sorcery, atually, performed by Knockout hiding in a brush pile with the others behind him.

"Go in now!" Optimus told them as the he, Smokescreen and Bumblebee dispersed. Knock Out went to follow them, but a hand on his shoulder forced him to stop.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bulkhead asked him slyly.

Knock Out grumbled and sat and watch Smokescreen and Bumblebee take out the Vehicons guarding the exit. When they were cleared, the two Autobots went in to get the Dracons. Smokescreen exited first, his arm around Windswept as Onyx followed them. Bumblebee was the last to leave with Shadow in his arms. A Groundbridge portal opened up near Bulkhead and Knock Out. The two watched as the Smokescreen, Windswept, Onyx and Bumblebee, carrying Shadow, ran into the Groundbridge.

Bulkhead grabbed Knock Out's shoulder, "Come on you!" The former Wrecker literally chucked Knock Out into the Groundbridge with him following after.

Optimus, who was battling Lockdown, noticed that his Autobots had ran through the Groundbridge. He shot at Lockdown before transforming into his truck form, speeding through the Groundbridge before it closed.

Lockdown looked at the area where the Groundbridge portal had just been. He shook his head. Megatron would not be happy.

Optimus looked into the med-bay before looking at the other Dracons. Windswept and Onyx weren't hurt as bad as Shadow, who was still unconscious and recovering from her fall. The other two were just resting. Windswept, who was changed into her normal form, sat on the crates near the controls, her eyes resting on them. Onyx stood near her, also in her normal form, as she looked in the direction of the exit/entrance way of the Autobot's base.

"Lockdown, huh?" Bulkhead snarled, looking down at Knock Out, who uncharacteristically was sitting down on the ground, arms and legs folded. Looks like someone isn't being trusted around here.

Optimus, after looking at Shadow in the med-bay, looked at Onyx and Windswept, "Why was Lockdown after you in the first place?"

"He hunts Dracon's, Prime," Windswept answered as she pointed at Knock Out, then at Onyx and then at herself, "We are Dracons!"

"Being a little smart-aft to a Prime will not get you anywhere, sweetspark," Ratchet warned at his place at the controls.

Windswept growled lowly, "Watch it, lapdog."

"You did not just call me that," Ratchet snarled as he turned around and began to walk to the femme/Dracon.

Smokescreen stood in between them, a hand hovering near Windswept, "Cool it, Ratch."

Ratchet was amused by what Smokescreen was up to. He was protecting a Dracon! Out of all creatures, why a Dracon?! However, when Ratchet looked to Optimus to complain, the Prime nodded in agreement with Smokescreen. Bewildered, the medic threw his arms up in defeat and sulked his way into the med-bay.

When he left, Windswept smiled up at Smokescreen, "Thanks."

Smokescreen smiled back, and for that moment, there seemed to be a spark between them. The moment was crushed when Bulkhead spoke.

"I hate to break up the lovey-dovey moment here." Cue the glares from both Dracon and Autobot. "But where are you guys gonna go if Lockdown is gonna find you?"

"That's the thing," Onyx spoke up, "We don't know where to go. Nowhere is safe any more." She held her head down sadly, causing Windswept to grab her arm with both of her hands in reassurance.

"Maybe you guys could...uhh...actually, no never mind," Bumblebee abruptly stopped.

"Finish you sentence, Bumblebee. You have us interested," Optimus asked of Bumblebee, already knowing what the yellow and black mech was going to say.

The scout nodded and made a gulping sound, "Maybe you guys could...stay here." When the trio of Dracons widened their eyes at the scout, the latter waved his hands around in a calming matter, "Or somewhere close by!"

Windswept went to yell at him for saying what he said. However, she paused and looked down before speaking, "Like Onyx said...nowhere is safe for us now."

"Exactly, and maybe...just maybe, you guys could stay. Just so that we could keep you guys safe!" Smokescreen agreed with Bumblebee.

"More like keep 'sweetspark' over there safe," Bulkhead muttered.

Smokescreen looked at him with 'I-heard-that-stare'. The bulky green mech just stared right back and the stare was saying 'you-were-meant-to."

"We don't want to be a burden to you," Onyx began.

"You wouldn't! We could do with the extra fire-power anyway! Right Optimus?" Smokescreen said as he looked to the Prime with begging eyes, like a child begging his father to buy him a toy that he has been wanting for so long.

Optimus, although at first wary, gave a 'fake' defeated sigh and looked at the trio, "Only if you want to."

Knock Out and Onyx began to nod their heads, but something, or a certain someone, stopped them, "Uhhh, me and these other two need to have a little chat." With that, Windswept grabbed the red Dracon from the floor and the other Dracon beside her and dragged them into the med-bay.

Upon seeing Ratchet in there, Windswept growled, "You," she pointed, "Out!"

"Excuse me?" Ratchet asked her in a bizarre tone, "This is MY med-bay and I will not be kicked out of MY own med-bay!"

"Please Ratchet!" Onyx begged, "It will only be a few minutes. We need to talk about important stuff!"

When Ratchet looked at her face, he gave up almost instantly, "Well...all right." As he began to wander back to the main room, he turned and looked specifically at Windswept, "Don't touch anything!" Then he walked out.

Windswept looked confused, "Why did he look at me specifically and not you guys?"

"Does it matter?" Knock Out asked her, "They are giving us a chance here, 'Swept! Why can't you take the offer while it's there?"

"Because Shadow would not like this." That caused Knock Out and Onyx to slump. Windswept was right; Shadow wouldn't like decisions being made while she had no idea such decisions were being talk about. The trio looked at Shadow's form, the femme who was in a deep recharge.

"Shadow will be angry, yes. But the Autobots can keep us safe!" Knock Out argued.

Onyx looked at Windswept's eyes following them into the main room where she was looking at Smokescreen, who was slightly pacing, waiting for an answer from them. She knew that the Autobot rookie was hoping for a 'yes' to come out of their mouths

"'Swept, I hate to say this but there's something going on between you and Smoke. He really wants you stay," Onyx pointed out quietly.

"What makes you think I'm gonna change my mind so that-" Windswept paused and thought about the situation between her and Smokescreen. They had been close friends for so many years and she was really excited to see her friend again. But she knew he was hiding something from her because he held back during the times he spoke when he meant something.

"Well...I, uhh. Maybe...we...uhh, c-could," Windswept stuttered.

"YES!" Onyx and Knock Out smiled and nearly hugged each other with happiness, but upon discovering what they were gonna do, they took a few steps away from each other.

Windswept left the med-bay with the two Dracon's behind her. She smiled at them before giving a plain face at Optimus, "We accept your proposal for us to stay-"

Smokescreen and Bumblebee gave a fist bump, but they stopped when Windswept continued, "-Under the condition that we do our thing and you do your thing. Agreed?" Windswept even held out her hand for the Prime to shake.

Optimus looked at it before looking at Windswept, then he extended his arm out to shake the Dracon's, "Agreed."

In the ruins of what was once the 'Golden Age' of Cybertron rested a plain of debris that was spread for miles and miles to no end. It was calm and peaceful, just like a battle zone full of deceased Cybertronians should be. However, a rumble further away sparked interested into a few little scraplets, who intended on finding out where the rumble came from

They flew very fast in order to find the source of this rumble, even flying through the tiniest of gaps in order to find the location of where they were going to. Their teeth were bared when they saw the target, ready to munch on whatever metal was there. But upon seeing the figure, they were unable to stop themselves as they flew into the palm of the figure's hand.

That was when the CRUNCH! of the metal being...well crushed. The hand opened up, little bits of what was a few scraplets sprinkling the ground.

The figure was tall, very tall. Rumoured to be twice as tall than Optimus himself! He was a mostly black mech with orange darting around here and there on his frame. Or was it blue? It was hard to tell given that whoever this mech was, he liked to kill the useless members of his team. Scars were evident over his chest and arms. The creature was very much like Bloodshed, considering that he was also a spider. The only difference was that he had two broken spider legs.

He was The Dark Lord

"Master, master!" An underling of his ran up to The Dark Lord, who turned upon hearing the word 'Master' ring out.

"I regret to inform you that Bloodshed has failed her mission."

The Dark Lord turned to face the smaller Arachnid, booming with anger, "WHAT?!"

The Arachnid backed away slowly, "W-Word has come through that she has been executed by the Dr-Dracons!"

"You dare tell me this given my current emotion?!" The Dark Lord growled, grabbing the underling by its' throat.

"M-Master, it was only Bl-Bloodshed. She-e was useless anyw-way!"

The 'Master' growled again and squeezed the underling's neck tighter, "You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut." With that, a sword plunged deep into the underling's chassis. Energon splatted everywhere as The Dark Lord pulled it out slowly before dropping the Arachnid. His servant was dead.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he raised his hands, "Rise, my army. RISE TO SERVE!"

Suddenly, the ground underneath him began to rumble and shake. Cybertronians of the dead began to slowly rise around The Dark Lord, groaning as they did so. Each of the rising undead Cybertronian's colours were faded, having been dead and resting for so long. The undead didn't just consist of Autobots and Decepticons, they also consisted of Predacons and Dracons too.

Suddenly, a large crowd of Arachnids were at The Dark Lord's feet, ready to serve their master with whatever he needed. And then his army got even larger when a few Insecticons flew into the scene, joining the cause.

The Dark Lord chuckled, his hands still raised, "Those Dracon's will be mine. All of them. And then, our assault on the Autobots will begin!"

"So let me get this straight. The Autobot's gave us the opportunity of letting us stay with them since nowhere for us is safe. AND YOU AGREED TO THE CONDITIONS WITHOUT MY SAY?!"

Upon waking up from injuries and hearing the situation that the Dracons were currently in right now, Shadow was nowhere near happy. In fact, she was beyond angry. Windswept had agreed to stay with them without consulting her. That was the one thing that really ticked off the Dracon.

"Shadow, Lockdown has left us with no other choice. We're not safe anywhere else like you said!" Windswept argued.

"And you always said to let Windswept handle things if something were to happen to you! Remember?!" Onyx defended.

"Yes I do remember, but I am nowhere near dead just yet!" Shadow yelled.

The door creaked open, revealing the face of the Autobot rookie, "I heard yelling."

"GOODBYE SMOKESCREEN!" All of the Dracon's yelled.

"Okay, okay! I'm going, I'm gone!" With that, the face disappeared and the door was quietly closed.

"Shadow, don't be angry at 'Swept," Knock Out began, "We talked her into it. She wasn't going to agree at first so we talked and we kinda got her to agree to stay. Under the condition that we do our things and they do their things separately, of course."

Shadow huffed, "Fine." Then she walked up and pointed to Windswept, "But if anything happens or goes wrong, the blame will be on YOU!" With that, she gripped her wound and walked away slowly.

Windswept sighed as Onyx put her hands on her hips while Knock Out crossed his arms and huffed, "Pfft, what's her problem?"


	11. Socalizing with Humans

"So...you've found Arcee, yes?" Jack asked with hope evident in his voice.

Smokescreen almost lost control of his own driving when Jack asked about his guardian. He had been so caught up about the recent developments and the newcomers (cough, cough, Windswept) that when Jack spoke, the Autobot rookie got a bit of a surprise.

"Uhh, yeah, * cough * I guess you could say that," Smokescreen stuttered slightly.

Jack's face turned sour. He knew Smokescreen wasn't telling the whole truth, "Smokescreen, I can tell when your lying."

"You can?" Smokescreen asked, trying to stutter.

"Yeah, you stutter and get nervous as well driving all over the place! What's up Smokescreen?"

Smokescreen sighed, "Things have kinda changed at base." When Jack nodded slowly, he continued, "Things aren't the same as they were when you went home last week. You see, Arcee has...changed."

"What do you mean by...changed?"

Smokescreen groaned inside. Humans ask a lot of questions, "It'll be easier to explain when we get to base."

Jack sat quiet for the rest of the way, knowing that Smokescreen was having trouble explaining what was going. However, there were a lot of questions swirling around in his head. What was Arcee now if she had changed? Why did she change? Was there anything else that Smokescreen had not told him? Jack knew he would have to wait until all those questions were revealed.

The doors to the rock face where Autobot Outpost Omega-One was slide open, closing when Smokescreen's vehicle form drove through. A few minutes went by and before they knew it, Smokescreen had now reached the main room where two unknown figures were with Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet. Jack could tell that by looking through the windscreen, Miko was bouncing at the human entertainment centre while Raf was sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder.

As soon as Jack opened the door, questions from a familiar Japanese teenager were already ringing through is ears.

"So you guys can fly right? Are you guys like dragons? How many weapons we talking here? What is a Dracon anyways?!"

"Humans are so...icky and annoying!" The red and blue creature complained, "I've changed my mind! Can we leave now!"

"Hey, it was your choice whether to stay here or not and you said yes. Don't start complaining to me!" The black creature told her

The questions stopped when the black creature known as a 'Dracon' looked at Jack starring himself at her and her friend. The mostly black creature took a step towards Jack, smiling.

"Hey partner."

Jack's eyes widened, "Ar-Arcee?!"

"Correction human," Windswept snarled, "It's Shadow."

"And you are?" Jack asked with the same tone.

Windswept was taken back by the way Jack spoke to her. She circled the human before looking at the him closely, "What's it to you?"

"Her name is Windswept." The base shook when Optimus Prime walked into the main room, his face plain as normal.

Windswept held her head up, her snout pointing towards the top of the roof and grumbled, "Hmmph, Prime."

Optimus took no notice of Windswept's behaviour, "Shadow can we talk in private in please?" He turned around and walked down the corridor again, knowing that Shadow wouldn't argue back. She followed him.

"So what are... Dracons? We know they have relics, but-" Jack asked.

"Dracons are part Cybertronians and part dragons. We have two forms, a Cybertronian disguise and our actual dragon selves. Most of us have wings and sharp denta with very long claws." Windswept showed this by bringing out her claws that were almost as long as Rafael's height. The youngest human gulped slightly at the sight of them.

"And some of us have tails, like Shadow."

"How come she didn't have wings?" Miko asked.

Windswept snarled, "That is something you shall not know about."

Hearing this, Miko slinked back slightly, knowing that she shouldn't have asked.

An ocean blue and silver Dracon entered the room now, adding more frustration to Jack's mind. He knew who this one was, but how many of these Dracon's were there?

"Onyx!" Smokescreen greeted nervously, "Glad your here! Now you can keep an eyes on these guys while 'Swept and I talk!" With that, Smokescreen grabbed Windswept's hand and pretty much dragged her down the hallway.

"Onyx?" Jack asked knowingly as Cosma approached.

Onyx nodded and looked down the hallway where Smokescreen dragged Windswept away, "Where are those two off to?"

* * *

"I always knew you were something different. But a Dracon of all creatures, it just doesn't sound like you," Smokescreen said as they looked at the sun, now high up in the sky. The two were standing on Autobot base, spending time together.

"Well, it's who I am, I can't really change it now, can I?" Windswept smiled.

Smokescreen looked at her, the femme still looking ahead of her, "So are Dracon's allowed to be with normal Cybertronians?"

"Of course, we're sitting right beside of each other aren't we?" Windswept giggled.

Smokescreen laughed before becoming serious, "Not as friends. I mean, like in a relationship."

Windswept straightened up and coughed lightly, "Well, it's not uncommon, but it's...it is weird. It's kinda...Why are you even asking anyway? You interested in one?"

"Maybe..." Smokescreen trailed off.

"So..." Windswept nudged him with a smirk, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"You really wanna know?"

"I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

Smokescreen smiled, "Okay, it's...it's." Thats when he stuttered, "Uhh...Onyx!"

Windswept was agape, "Onyx? Y-You like Onyx?!"

"No, I mean, Onyx is here!" Smokescreen told her, panic in his voice as the two looked to see Onyx walking up behind them.

"Oh, am I interrupting something here?" Onyx froze and asked.

"No, no!" Smokescreen shook his head, "There's nothing going on here!" The Autobot rookie stood up and grinned oddly, "I was just leaving! See ya later!" With that, the Autobot disappeared into the elevator.

Onyx looked at the elevator before looking at her friend, "What's with him."

"I wish I knew," Windswept sighed and looked at the sky above her.

* * *

Megatron arrived onto Cybertron and transformed to land with a thud. His attention had been summoned, but he had no idea who. He was soon to find out.

"Whoever you are, there are no second chances. Reveal yourself at once!" Megatron warned.

"Calm yourself," a voice told him.

"Who are you?"

"You should know." With that, The Dark Lord appeared out of the darkness, two Arachnids beside him with one on each side, "My name is The Dark Lord and I want a favor."

"Really? And what makes you think I, Lord Megatron, am going to help you complete this...favor?" Megatron questioned.

"Because this depends on our futures, whether they are on our home plant or not," The Dark Lord growled, "All I need is for you to help me find the Dracons."

"THOSE nasty creatures?!" Megatron asked with disbelief, "Why would you recruit me?"

"It will give you a chance to destroy Optimus Prime. I know you, Megatron. Or should I call you the 'mighty' ruler of the Decepticons."

Megatron gave a small smirk, "Oh really now? As you have probably seen, I am without some of my staff due to those creatures attacking them. I'm afraid my men won't be up to scratch."

"Lucky for you, my army has grown massively after Bloodshed's failure of getting rid of that blasted Shadow! Our armies together fighting those Autobots and Dracons!" The Dark Lord laughed, "They won't be able to defend them! They'll be crushed before you and I know it!"

Megatron smiled at the thought of finally getting rid of Optimus Prime. But then he realized something, "And what is in it for me if it happens?"

"My assistance, we shall revive Cybertron and rule it together."

"Your assistant you say? I am nobody's assistance so you'll have to keep looking! My plan is to destroy the Optimus Prime and his Autobots and rule Cybertron myself," Megatron informed him as he transformed, "You have wasted my time, Dark Lord. I suggest you keep looking." With that, full thrusters burned as Megatron disappeared.

The Dark Lord chuckled, "Oh dear Megatron, it won't be long until you change your mind."

* * *

"So.. you wanted to talk."

"Yes."

"Well, besides doing it right now, are we just going to walk in silence?"

Shadow leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and Optimus across from her with the same position.

"We are not walking."

She snorted. "Smart-aft."

"Indeed." He turned his head to the side, scanning the weapons vault. No one was even close to them.

"So..."

Optimus sighed. "We both know what we need to talk about."

"Well, what do you expect Optimus?! Do you think it would be easy to talk?" She glared at him, a growl beginning deep in her throat.

"No. I knew it would be difficult, but I assumed-"

"You _assumed_, Optimus. It doesn't mean-"

"Shadow, I know that. But can we start solving this instead of hanging onto the past no matter how much we both want to?"

That hit them both like a train. what they had in the past-it was amazing. Nothing was _ever _wrong before that night. Shadow hugged herself.

"But.. I-I don't want to forget." She whispered, looking down at the floor.

He walked up to her, sighing.

"We don't have to forget."

A blue glow covered him for a split-second, revealing Orion Pax, his massive wings covering both of them. Her pulled her close to him, resting his helm on hers. She leaned the side of her helm against his chest, sighing. The two stayed like that for several minuets, oblivious and not caring about everything else.

"We'll figure this out, k?"

She slightly nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

**Songs:**

**Little toy guns by Carrie Underwood**

**Do I by Luke Bryan**

**One More Memory of You by Grojband**

**Hope every one liked this chapter!**

**3luv4eva3: This chapter was fun to write! (eyeing Smokescreen and Windswept)**

**Windswept: I hate everyone.**

**Night: I liked the park with shadow and Orio-**

**(being dragged off into Kaon)**

**HELP ME!**


	12. Questions and Cliffhangers

**Alright, you guys are being silent. Everything okay?**

**Remeber, you guys are my internet family. I care about all of you.**

**YOU MATTER!**

**Anyway, onto the next chappie.**

"So.. Shadow?"

"Yeah."

Jack rubbed his chin where the faintist amount of stubble lay. "Interestiting."

"Is it?" She asked, in which she earned a shrug.

"I don't want to be boring."

Jack laughed. "Are you trying to recreate How to Train Your Dragon 2?"

She snorted. "I'm not a Dragon or a mother."

They were sitting at the top of the base watching the sun set. She sat cross-legged, her servos cupped in which he sat in. The Raven-haired teenager had been wondering some things, and he wanted answers.

"And I haven't been missing for twenty years."

He snorted, rolling his eyes playfully. He then looked behind her to the wing 'branches' that hung on her back.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your wings?"

The Dracon femme froze, staring out into the horizon. Jack called her name several times, climbing up to her faceplate and waving his arms in front of her optics. She shuttered, catching the organic as he fell.

"I-it's a long story."

"Well, I've got a while." Jack shrugged.

"Long story short, Arahnid-her name is Bloodshed-cut off my wings. End of story."

"But, why you?"

She sighed. "Because the Dark Lord, leader of the arachnids, belived some prophecy would come true if I died, and torture seemed adequate . All 'cause i'm a _very _distant relivtive of Orthodox, the founder of the Dracons. It's all stupid."

Jack nodded. "Sounds stupid."

She chuckled. "No kidding."

"And now you're almost as tall as Optimus and before you were shorter than Bee."

"Yup."

He smiled, looking out to the sun.

* * *

Windswept was bent over nearly crying. Cosma was currently the testing subjet of Onyx, the thin wires on the back of her head tied into knots. The conductor of this was currently trying to undo these knots, armed with three combs and magic, slowly getting the rat's nests out.

"Ah, ah, I can't breath-" windswept went into another laughing fit.

"Ow, ow, oooowwww!" Cosma yelped as Onyx pulled harder on her 'hair'.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get a couple of cubes, don't stop, alright?" Windswept said, smiling wide as she left. She walked down the halls, still giggling.

"Not letting her near my wires," She murmmered. She grabbed a servo-full of energon and walked back, glancing at Optimus in the Command Center.

She _hated _him. She couldn't stand him since she found Shadow.

* * *

Windswept was on the Pax's property, searching for Shadow who was extrodinarily late for her job at the house. A trail of white energon began at the west corner, growing larger and into puddles.

The red and blue femme began running, faster and faster. She knew the orphaned Dracon was hurt in some way, and she needed to find out.

But she nearly purged at what she saw.

Shadow was knocked out and covered in blood. Her body was limp, like she was fighting but she gave up. Scratches lined her arms and feet, puntuer points lined her tank and acid leaking down her right ped.

She hurried over, turning her friend to the side. She pressed her digits against her audio receptor, waiting for the bot on the other side to answer.

_'Greensword here. Problem?'_

"I need you here right now! Shadow's messed up really bad, like ER bad!"

_'Right. injuries?'_

"Umm, let's see," she said sarcastically. "Her _wings are cut off! She's been stabbed like 27 times! _Get over here!"

_'Alright. Get her in the house, inform Klaron and Mrs. Pax, and then try to wipe away all the energon. I'll be there in a astro-second.'_

Windswept carefully picked up the femme, flailing her wings and taking off to the house.

She pushed the door open, settling her on the couch. the house keeper came in, prepared to fully yell and rant at the femme until she saw the dark femme.

"I'll get Mrs. Pax."

Mrs. Pax had strangely outlived her husband, even though she had been living with a deadly sickness for solar cycles. She became even slightly better after he had perished, becoming the head of the home.

Klaron must've heard something because he entered the room, horrified by what he saw. He hurried in, dropping by where his 'sister' lay.

"W-what?" He asked, never looking away from her.

"I don't know. I really don't know, Klaron." She replied, lost for words.

The aid and Mrs. Pax ran in, giving a nod to Windswept before putting a servo on her fore-helm. She then gasped, and looked up quickly at Windswept.

'Where's Orion?"

* * *

In Earth's atmoshpere was broken saltilites, crushed meteroids and empty shells of rockets. In the middle of all this, sat a inactive military ship of unknown origin. It floated still, hidding in the abbandoned rubble. A strange sign titled the ship, and anyone who knew about it would not be from Earth in origin.

Something inside the ship clicked, turing one gear after the other. A stasis pod shuffled and opened, the bot inside growling. He limped over to the screens, pressing buttons and turning on the transmisson.

"Yes, master?" He cooed.

_"Give the dracons the Nemisis' coordinances."_

"Sir?" He asked. "What would that accomplish?"

_**"Do not question me!" **_ He roared, making the underling flinch.

_"It will prove to Megatron he will need my assistance to destroy the Autobots and the dracons."_

"Yessir." He bowed, ending the transsmission. He quickly hacked the Nemisis' sheilding program, completatly destroying it with a virus.

The mech smirked. "All this _wonderful chaos_."


	13. (More) Newcommers

The femme pulled the others along with her, slightly growling.

"C'mon, we have a mission to fulfil!" She wispered, slightly ticked.

The femme was mostly pink, had white accents, and a sassy auditude, and a intricate design upon her crest. Two wheels adorned her shoulders, her doorwings behind them. She was taller than the others, her optics shinging bright and owning a sedusive build she was not afraid to use.

The white femme next to her had a bright green star on her right shoulder and small, identical clones trailing down her left leg, and slightly shorter than her commander. A R-72 Slag Blaster was attatched to her back, a sword danging on her hip.

The burnt orange and silver Autobot next to her tapped her ped. She looked around the supply room, her charcol grey optics taking in every detail. She was lightly taller than her commander in which she took greatly. Her two fire-blaster rifles were out, and she was ready for any attack.

"Elita, we're gonna be fine!" The orange femme, Crescent, whinned. "Can we just go? We got all the intel!"

"No," The female Autobot commander answered. "We have to foil the Deception's plans."

"How?!" Blitz asked, looking around the room. "We have no idea where we are in the warship, so how are we gonna escalate from there?"

Elita sighed. "We will, k? That's-that's all I can say."

She looked through the window, waiting for the drones passed. She rushed out of the automatic door, hacking into the nearest control panel, eyeing the hallways as the other two protected them.

"Alright, almost done.." She murmmred, typing.

She gasped, the panel frying.

"They have our location! Move, move!"

They ran as fast as they could as drones headed to their postion, locking the dooors behind them.

"Can we go?!" Crescent asked. "Please?!"

Elita One sighed. "Fine, I don't think we can do anything else."

She looked at the scout, who then noded. Blitz sighed and pressed two digits against her audio receptor. The comm. buzzed and a groundbridge appered, Bumblebee and Oynx ran through,escorting the three.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Crescent murmmred.

Bumblebee laughed. If only she knew.

* * *

The Autobots, Dracons, and humans alike waited for the newcommers to arrive. Jack had nearly put a collar on Miko, but she insisted she wouldn't 'freak'.

Windswept, Shadow, and the newly released Knockout stood off to the edge, not knowing what or who to expect. The Autobots circled the entrance while Raf typped in the signals into the security system.

Bumblebee ran through with Blitz on his tail (metaphoricaly), slowing only when they were past the command center and nearly in the face of the humans.

Onyx carried in the struggling Crescent, who seemed enraged at whatever was on the other side.

It all fell to scrap and burned to Kaon when Elita One entered.

She walked in, pretty blue optics looking back to the bridge, then at the surrounding Cybertronians. Her thick frown turned into a smile, earning a confused glance from the others.

She walked up to Optimus, who was very confused himself.

"Elita One," He said, glancing at Shadow, who just shot him I-can't-even-even look. "It has been a long time."

"Yes it has." She repliled, still grinning. A loud crash sounded off, and out came running Onyx with a force feild protecting her. She ran and hid behind the other Dracons, slightly shaking.

"Do we need to ask?" Knockout snarkily asked.

"Let's just say that Crescent is now out for my head. She is a female Ironhide."

The femme raced into the room, looking around.

"Alright-y, where is-"

Shadow cleared her throat, earning the shorter femme's attention. There was a bright flash and Shadow stood before the Femme, crossing her arms. The purple waves of smoke poured from her optics and all behind her.

"Problem?" She slyly asked.

"N-no."

The ex-Pax smiled, shaking her servo. "Great, it's nice to meet you, Crescent. And no, you did not say that out loud I simply read your mind."

She nodded. "Nice to meet you too..."

"Shadow."

Crescent smiled. "Shadow." She then turnd around, looking at Elita.

"So.. now?"

She glanced at Optimus before gesturing at him. He silently sighed. He was often tired of doing evryone's job for them. Soulus slammed her spritual ped on the Matrix.

Right. Never think that again or one of the Primes will punish you.

"You, if in you shall want to, stay here and assist our team. We are in disguse from the human race, and our allies is the Human 'American' government and these three children," He gestured to them and quickly introduced themselves.

"Do you except?" He asked the pink femme.

"Of course." She answered, slightly bowing her head.

"Bumblebee and Bulkhead with show you around the base." He turned to the group of Dracons. "Will one of you assist me in investigating an energon repository?" Already knowing who would answer.

She stepped forwards, slightly nodding, turning to the unopened portal. Ratchet activated it and the two walked through.

They immediately turned off their comm.s and started walking.

"She's giving you that look." Shadow bluntly stated.

"Look?"

She rolled her almost non-existant optics. "You know, that look you gave me that whole night at the party?"

He thought back, and he felt his cooling fans kick on. "I remember."

She snorted. "Yeah, that one."

She felt a smile creep across her faceplate. She pushed him as hard as she could, making him tumble over as she keep walking. He had a half smile as he got up, Walked beside her and sent the bot falling down.

She giggled, getting up and ramming into him. He stumbled over, looking back. She was no where to be seen, but she still heard her laugh.

"Hide and Seek, Orion! Just like the Cheshire cat!"

If only humans knew 'The Looking Glass' was an autobigraphy by the man's daughter.

He smiled slightly wider, looking around the orange-ish cave they were in. He glanced around, the energon wiped from his prosseror.

She smiled from her hiding place, making the mistake of tapping her peds on the rock wall.

He heard this, stelthly sneaking by her and tackling the Dacon by suprise. She gasped, the breath knocked out of her.

"O-orion Pax, you're going to be the end of me!"

He snorted, slightly rolling his bright blue optics.

"It's true," She said, booping his non-existant nose. He simply tackeled her again, rolling the two over and landing in the cool water in the end of the cave. He kneeled over her, almost like a sheild.

The two laughed, their audittudes no different than when they were kids. Their optics met, and both could hear the other's cooling fan's turn to maximum.

Optimus leaned slightly in, Shadow slightly lifting her helm as they closed the gap between them.

Everything would be fine.


	14. Sleep Well

She carried the dead body of Klaron to the burnt and broken house. , a donor to the weakened Dracons, was inside, giving away an unused amount of energon. The mech in her arms was her last bit of hope, and soon that would be crushed.

"Hello, Shadow dear. What are you carying?" She asked, not looking away from the beaten citizens.

Shadow Jayfeather Nyx bit her lip, letting out a metallic sigh.

"Klaron's dead frame."

The widowed femme whirled around, her orange optics wide.

"No... No, no, _no!_"

She slowly picked up the youngling from her arms, the 'costmers' slowly backed away. Shadow quickly ran up and grabbed a few shoulders'.

"No, it's okay. We have some empty rooms, go ahead and fill them up."

They shot the femme a thankful glance and dispersed into the house. She turned back around at Carininate Pax, the mother's optics was spilling with lubricant. Shadow pulled an arm around her, sighing.

_'Days like this I want to drive away'_

She sadly smiled as Mrs. Pax stepped into the startship, looking back and waving at Shadow. The gate closed, the ship's engines roaring. She sighed, stepping back as the transport took off into space, off to find somewhere to call home.

_'Pack my bags and watch your Shadow fade'_

She had her helm armor off, grabbing all off the long, purple wires comming from the back of her prossesor. She had the knife in her left servo, twirling it around. She squeezed her optics shut and slashed it across the wires, cutting them short.

The frayed ends let out short sparks for a split second, then disappering. The mech behind her looked up.

"Ready?"

She nodded, bracing herself. Her armor shifted, and she felt herself grow slimmer and shorter. She opened her optics, looking at her reflection.

She was a petite bot, mostly an indigo blue with short, pink highlights. On her crest was a red diamond, and instead of her armor, it was smooth and flat, and she was more sleek.

"Your name is Arcee Vortex; you grew up in Crown City with your older brother, Darktide. You are your same age, 18 vorns, and had a job as an Energon server at a place called Megamorphs' Mess Hall. Yor brother was brutally Murdered, earning you a cold side and you started to become a fighter."

She nodded, still looking at herself in the mirror. Then she noticed that her optics were nearly _purple_, something certainly different.

"Thank you."

_'You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth'_

Arcee was next in line for Autobot registry. They had to show their skill and talent, then they would be chosen by a certain sqadrant.

"Next," The annoucer called. Arcee walked up, her data in her servo. She was easily twice as tall as the minicon, even though he thought he was all that and a bag of chips.

"Wait," He said. "you're a femme."

"So?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you be a medic or somethi-"

She slammed her fist on the table. "No, I can easily fight, and I'm probably better than the rookies they're sending out to war."

The minicon nervously nodded, "The training simulator is in that room, and superiours will be watching you. You will have two astroseconds (Minuets) to destroy all of the drones."

She nodded, walking into the room. She glanced up at the glass panel from which 'superiours' would watch her from. She grit her denta as she saw Optimus Prime, but then she focused. This is what the rest of her life count on.

_'You took my life, you drainned me down'_

"Arcee?"

"Yes, Jack?"

The 16-year old was quiet. "Have you ever.. well, liked someone? Like, on Cybertron?"

Arcee swerved off to the side, Jack nearly falling off.

"Wow. Bad relationship?" He jokingly asked.

"Well, I liked Tailgate a _tiny _bit, but not other than than. Why, is it-"

"Yes, it's her." He sighed from the helmet, shaking his head.

"Well, you can't ask me. Humans are weird."

Jack laughed at his partner. "Well, you're one to talk."

"Sure." She said. "Sure.

_**'My heart is a Ghoust Town!'**_

Shadow gasped awake, sighing. The normal human radio had changed to an alarm on her datapad.

Onyx and Windswept had 'texted' her.

'Yeah?'

_'You were mumbling.'_

_'And talking. Everything okay?'_

'I'm fine. But you woke me up.'

_'Oh, sorry. Hey, I'm listening to 'Fight song' by Rachel Platten or something. I like it!_

_'You like human songs, Onyx?'_

'Their pretty catchy.'

_'yup.'_

_'... I'm going back to recharge.'_

'Good for you, 'Swept.' She typed, setting the pad down. Someone knocked from the wall next to her, and she knocked back.

'Sleep well.'

Sleep well indeed.

* * *

I OWN NO SONG!


	15. Talking is Terrible

"I still think you should tell her."

The logic of the Primes' is strange. After dying, a Prime's consious is stored inside the Matrix of Leadership. But of course, this comes with a price: the occupant of the Matrix gains the knowladge and the spirt of the Prime themself.

Bascically you have the dead Primes constantly arguing with eachother as you work, breathe, and live.

After about two million years, it really grows on you.

"No, Solus, that'd be stupid." Vector Prime argued to his sister.

"Vector, why not? Infact, why not tell the whole team?" Quintus asked, questioning his statment.

"Will you all just _stop? _I can take care of it _myself_." Optimus sighed, focusing on his work.

"Oh, Orion, we all know how it worked last time." Sentinal smiled.

Optimus typed slight faster, almost close to unlocking the location of the next Dracon relic. they did this _all the time._

"Oh, we're not that bad."Nexus retorted. "Infact, we're here just to grace you with our wounderous company.

Although he didn't show it, Optimus Prime wanted to shoot himself. He typed even faster, focusing at his work. His optics shot across th screen, quickly solving each eqasion. The argument continued with the Primes, when Megatrounus Prime had about enough of it.

"Will you four just _stop_? You'll make his prossesor explode, then he woun't be able to tell her."

Optimus nearly let his helm drop onto the desk.

"_I won't tell her!_"

"The Covenant reveals so." Solus smirked.

"Not at a spesific time, Sister." Vector countered.

Optimus rolled his optics. The stupidity of sibling rivalry. It continued again, the five dead Primes carrying unto diffrent topics, like how stupid the other was or how they would've done things difrently.

"I'm going into recharge, weither you like i or otherwise," He annoced inside his mind, earing protests from the 'superiours'. He laid down, closing his optics.

"Hopefully in the morning, you'll be calm enough to help me work."

* * *

"-Let me go! Put me down, _right now_!"

"Not a chance!"

"_Lemme go!_"

"Nope."

Both Onyx and Windswept were carrying Shadow on their backs with Cosma close behind. Shadow was whinning and yelling like a sparkling, beating her servos and flailing her arms.

"Please! You know I'm not socialble!"

Cosma ran behind them, face to face with the Dracon leader.

"Yes, but in the middle of a war You have to be, so we're giving you an oppertunity!"

Shadow gave her the 'Glitch, Please' look, glaring at her. Cosma laughed, patting her on the helm. Shadow sighed, closing her optics.

"Tell me what I'm doing, then."

Windswept answered. "You'll be having a 'confrence' with Elita One."

Shadow's eyes poured an overwhemingly amout of smoke. "What?! No, I'm not talking to her!"

"Oh, yes you are! you can't avoid her like the Cyber Plauge, ya know." Onyx said as her grip loosened.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are, you lying sack." Cosma rolled her optics. They reached the room, opening the door and literally threw her in the room. She caught herself, flipping and landing on her peds. The door shut and she looked back sighing. Shadow observed her surroundings, most of the room dark and creepy.

She leaned against the wall and waited, when a figure flew at her. She rolled out of the way,turning around and freezing her attacker in place.

Elita One stood in place, smirking. "They told me you were good. "Good' serves you no justice. So, you game? This is a training room, after all."

Shadow smiled. "So this is what they ment by 'talk'."


	16. Can You Help Me?

Okay, let us get this out.

I hate people.

I really _really _hate people.

When I was driven away from Cybertron, it made it worse, dealing with criminals.

Oh, you're wondering who I am?

You will wait for my name.

I do not hate my creations.

My creations are wise to break away from the High Council.

They are wise.

However, they have made a grave mistake.

They have lost their faith in me.

But one has not.

Two have not.

Infact, a whole group has not.

They have not forsaken me.

My desendant has not forsaken me.

But the problem is not with her.

It is with the mightiest of the 'mobile' Primes.

One of my most Proud creations.

Orion Pax.

He has strain away from the path of the right to the path of the confused.

And he needs my help.

But yet, I do not know where they are.

Can you help me?

Can you get me to them?

I need to help them.

As I speak, I can see the Decepticon ship go down.

They are in danger.

Can you get me to my creations?

Can you?

* * *

"Optimus, the Decpticon ship's location has been found!"

optimus spun around to Ratchet's annocement, nearly running to the center. He watched as his old friend pushed buttons, the screen's apperance never staying the same.

"The Decepticon ship is falling, and it will soon land in a unhabited area of the Amazon River in South America."

"Call the others," Optimus said. "Quickly. Ask the Dracons if they will join."

Ratchet nodded, typing on the console and calling the members, quickly asking Shadow if the Dracons were going to attend, in which they were.

The teams ran into the room, a serious face plastered on. They all stood by the entrance, ready to go.

The Dracons must've got an awesome deal on weapons at the local Kill-o-Mart, because they were _fully loaded_.

Onyx had a giant S-caliber streak rifle srapped to her back, a belt full of grenades on her hip. Her wings were flared, and an extra layer of armor sat on the tops. She wore a lens on her left optic, tinted bright green and shinning.

Knock out was wearing something that looked like a metallic trenchcoat, the bottom flailing out and around his peds. He held his staff in one servo, and a 32-20 in the other.

Windswept had two swords shethed, a pistol in one servo and an array of daggers threating to poke out of her subspace, in which she would push them back in.

Shadow held a crossbow, a sealed quiver tied to the shreds of her wings. A magic enhancer was on her right servo, the digits of it torn off and shredded. Her tail's end was driven to a sharp spike, swaying back and forth.

Ratchet typed on the console, walking over and opening the groundbridge.

"Now," He annouced, going back to the holographic screens. "You will be transported to the edge of the landing bay. From there, you'll need to take two left's and a right, then landing at the Armory. From there, you will be able to take the ship."

"Thank you, Ratchet. Autobots, Transform and roll out!"

The Autobots transformed, the vehicals' engines reving and ready to go. Their mirrors turned and twisted as the Dracons transformed, the beasts proudly puffing their chests out like birds.

The portal swirled, the blue and green light cosuming each Cybertronian as they ran.

The War was on it's peak.


	17. Entering the Warship

** Hope you enjoy this tide-turning chappie!**

In a blurr of fire, the ambush had begun. Guards came racing to the Autobots' location, firing guns and plasma blasts at them. The not-so-hard-hitting blasts were redirected by the Dracons, allowing the others the run down the hallway.

The waves of drones kept coming, forcing the four to abandon the task and follow the others. They transformed, their long legs propelling them forwards as they caught up to the others and eventually lead them.

"Two Lefts and a right, right?"

"Right." Shadow responded, looking back at the Autobots.

"Wait, what?"

"Shut up Knockout, just lead us to the armory." Windswept lightly rammed him, making him tumble.

"Right. No, not literally! Left!"

He took a sharp turn and skid to a halt, nearly smacking against the wall. In which he did, but that's not the point. He went against the wall, taking another left and stopping. He stood there, optics wide for no reason. Or, that's what they thought.

"Move his aft, we need to make this quick!" Shadow transformed, rushing past the groups and conjuring up a dome, blocking the fire and incoming attacks.

Windswept and Onyx transformed, poking the red mech under the neck, making him do the same. Both drug him off to the side, allowing the others to run past them.

"We'll be fine!" Onyx said, waving them off. "Go!"

The two Dracon femmes pressed two digits against K.O.'s head, peering into his mind. They were greeted by a voice and a bright, blue light.

_"Finally, you're here. Now, where is Shadow?"_

"Orthodox?!" Windswept nearly fell over, if she could. They were stuck in time, their frames compleatly in-active.

_"Indeed, Windswept. Now, where is that trouble-maker?"_

That 'Trouble-Maker' was currently dragging the three along as fast as she could after the dome started to crack. this dragging was helped by magic, but there would be scratches when they returned.

She caught up with the others, who helped out by Grabbing them from her and allowing her to take the lead. She took another left, pushing herself to go faster. She finally slid left and landed face-to-door with, well, the door. It bounced her back, leaving her to use her front legs to rub her snout as she cursed.

"I think I found it," She muttered.

"Quickly, open it while I draw their fire." Optimus ran off, but before he did he whispered, 'Axios'.

"You heard the boss, let's crack this thing open!"

Shadow stole Knockout's staff, using it and magic to quickly pry it open. She shifted and pushed it outward, her back on one side and a ped on the other.

"Done."

The 'good guys' ran in, equiping what ever they could carry or stuff in, you guessed, stuffies. No, subspaces. You were wrong.

Boo hoo.

Footsteps hurried by the closed door, alerting the scavengers. They froze, silently looking to the entrance.

"Who closed the door?" Someone whispered, who only earned quiet shruggs in response. The unknown footstep owners hurried away, the others returning to their jobs. Bumblebee, who was done, jogged over to the unconsious trio. He let out a short buzz of annoyance and pulled his servo back, sending it forward and slapping Knockout.

The red mech's wide and unblinking optics, well, blinked, and he jolted forward, struggling to catch a breath and stand up.

_"Did I do something?"_

Knockout mumbled something incoherent, looking around the room at the confused third graders. Okay, wrong again.

The red and yellow mech grabbed the wingless Dracon by the shoulders, shaking her.

"Shadow, you will not belive this!"

She frowned. "What?"

"It's Orthodox! Remember that phropcey that everyone thought was dumb and fake about you?"

She sighed. "What?"

"Just shut up! Listen, The Dark Lord is coming back!"

Shadow froze. "What?"

Elita paused. "Wasn't he the Arachnid's leader? He almost destroyed Cyberon if the Primes didn't stop him?"

"Didn't Orthodox work with him?" Smokescreen whispered.

"You take that back!"Knockout instisted, gritting his denta. The red and blue mech waved his servos in submittance. The eight newly armed Cybertronians exited the room, the two unconcious femmes dragged along.

"Bee, just slap 'em."

The scout causiously did as told, avoiding the anger of the two as he ran by KO's side.

"Ratchet, now what?"

_"Alright, there should be a massive prison entrance right in front of you. Enter it, take section c4 and then exit, and that should take you to Megatron's hide-out."_

"Thanks, Docbot."

There was a short grumble of annoyance over the comms, and the transmission was dropped.

The Autobots and Dracons raced into the prison, running ever faster. Thet raced around, finding dead ends and sections labled steve, but no c4.

"Everyone split up," Cosma said. "We can gain more ground this way."

They all followed the plan, splitting up and running off.

Optimus ran faster, slashing every drone that came his way. They eventually stopped as he eased his way into the prison, via the medic's instructions. Sliding in with the automatic doors closing, his optics scanned each wall, looking for the sybol c4.

He glanced at each prisoner, absent minded looking for Autobots.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his carrier in a cell.

He blinked, bending down.

"Mom," He whispered.

The blue and purple femme looked toward the entrance. Her bright yellow optics widened, and she scurried to the edge.

"Orion?" She whispered, looking around. "How-?"

"It's okay," He flinched as his monotone voice probably sounded odd to his carrier. "I'll get you out."

Solus' voice whispered in his head. "Not yet!"

"Yes, and Now!"

Optimus pulled the bared gate off of it's hinges, setting her free.

"Follow me," He took off, running as fast as he could. He took a left, seeing c3. Taking one more left, he found c4.

"Team, regroup at my location."

The first to at his location was Windswept, who quickly ran past him and embraced her tightly. The second was Elita One, who smiled shortly at the unknown Dracon. The others all arrived , but one femme was still missing.

"Where's Shadow?"

Shadow was infact lost. Her comm had been interupted, and all the lights had been turned off. Using her optic lights and a bit of magic, the few steps infront of her lighten.

She knew someone was watching her. She didn't flinch, as she wanted to suprise her enemy.

Quickly she transformed, spun around, and jumped on her attacker. Her jaws open wide, she was ready to bite this mech's face clean off.

Orion was under her claws, flinching.

"Hey, calm down!"

Shadow grunted, transforming. "Then stop stalking me."

She spun around, her tail swishing side to side. Orion moved back into the shadows, an evil smirk upon his faceplate.

"Not the time for games, OP." Shadow muttered, when she was caught with an arm around her middle and a servo against her mouth. She cursed herself for not realising it was another shape shifter.

She shoved him back, aiming an arrow at him, the arrow itself dripping in posion.

"Who are you? How do you know Orion?"

"Well, I think I would know my own brother, wouldn't I, Shade?"

Shadow stepped back, "No, no, I watched you die! You died in my arms, We burried you!"

Her voice broke as she backed up, her mind struggling as she tried to understand.

"Ye of little faith," The mech smiled, stepping forwards and lowering her bow. He drew back his servo, punching her. She stepped back, aiming her arrow at him.

"Don't make me do this!"

"I won't."

His servo glowed red, and she passed out.

"Now, Where was I?"

The group exited, the automatic door glitching as they ran through. Taking a short break, they reconed the area around them. The area did indeed lead to Meg's HQ, the group sneaking in quietly.

The evil warlord was leaning over a command console, gritting his sharpened denta. He was muttering about the Dark Lord and a deal of somesort.

He spun around, his gun fully loaded and aimed at the Autobot leader's chest.

"You really thought you could out wit me, Optimus? With some help, I know everything about you." He turned, nodding. A figure walked out of thin air, his qptics bright green and yellow. His armor was faded, scratched, and the red and purple pigment barely visible. His wings were wide and outstreched, his armor not unlike Orion Pax's.

His mother gasped, his brother's optics turned wide and confused.

He tossed the limp body of Shadow Nyx at Megatron, the femme flinching and squeezing her optics shut.

He held the Dracon in the air, the blaster now pointed her way. She squirmed and wiggled, the pitiful escape usless.

Optimus gritted his flattened dentas', narrowing his optics. He didn't give a flying frag about his identity. He would save her, and his brother.

He looked to Windswept and nodded, then to Onyx and Knockout.

"Now," He whispered, and the Autobots were knocked out.

Optimus' gears shifted, his peds shifted to claws and armor curled. He lashed out at the Decepticon leader. He snapped at him, tearing at his arms.

The grey mech was taken aback by his enemy's new form, but preceeded to attack, firing at the Dracon.

Orion doged these, transforming and punching Megatron from under his chin. He went flying back, wiping his lip and charging. Orion formed a sheild, grabbing the sword he hadn't used in forever. With each slash, the Primes remined him that he shouldn't do this. Instead, he blocked them out and remined himself of what he was fighting for.

He glipmsed at Shadow, who was dropped as the fight had begun. His brother had frowned at him, shaking his helm.

Orion focused, slashing forwards, and taking one of Megatron's servos. The leader howled in pain, Gritting his denta, and shooting. They hit the sheild, and then reflected back. He doged, taking out his blade and hitting it against his enemy's.

Windswept and Onyx drug Shadow to the others, setting her down. Knockout quickly exaimined her, sighing as he found she had no major injuries. They quickly turned to Klaron, who was quickly approaching his brother.

Klaron helmeted the older mech, shoving him side ways. Orion stopped, glancing at his younger brother.

"Klaron, what-"

He was cut off by his sibling slicing his dagger down his leg. The mech groaned, quickly using the sheild to send him flying back to the others.

"Restrain him-"

His call was intruppted by Megatron using both servos to bash down on his helm. He fell, giving the warlord an opening.

"_STOP!_"

Shadow was holding out her servo, her optics white. She seemed...

Possesed.

Megatron starred at her, until his vision turned black and he fainted. The shadow that had knocked him out covered his frame, possesing him.

It was now brother against brother.

It was Orthodox against the Dark Lord.

Kaon had come.


	18. Let Us All Burn

**I'm so, so sorry. **

**This chapter kina took.. heh.. FOREVER to write. I kept writing it and rewriting, and it was just so.. forced on myself. You never should write when you feel forced. But here it is, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Warship**

**No Pov**

"**_Run Orion_**!"

The red and blue mech spun on his heel, grabbing his brother and forcing him along while levitating Bumblebee after him. He heard a scream, and turned again. His carrier was close behind him, so he lent her the two mechs.

"I swear I'll be back, okay? Just get them out of here, please and then call this mech."

He mentally sent her the comm. number immediately before turning and running back. Windswept was hurrying with Elita and Crescent on her shoulders, Knockout floating Bulkhead along. His comm. beeped, and he cursed under his breath. In the deepest voice he could manage, which was actually very close to his Prime voice, he answered,"Yes Ratchet?"

"_Optimus, what in kaon's name has happened? The energy reading has shoot up the roof, and everyone has collapsed but you and the Dracons! What happened_?"

Orion sighed, then ignoring the question. "Ratchet, what do you know of Orthodox and the Dark Lord from old myths?"

"_But wha-"_

Orion stopped outside the door, a fragment of a grin on his face.

"_Just a second_."

Orion peered in, seeing Onyx dragging Cosma and smokescreen hurriedly.

"Be careful," She whispered.

He simply nodded, still trying to take in what he was seeing. Shadow, well, the possessed frames of her and Megatron, were locked in combat. She fired arrows, penetrating his armor but his expression didn't change. He swung his sword at her, and she leaned downwards, dodging the strike.

"**_Let the mortals live_**!"

Shadow's voice was edged with another's, presumably Orthodox. Megatron's mix laughed, firing repulser shots.

**"Fool**," the tyrant and the warlord said. "**This mech could lead me to conquering all Cybertroinans, destroying you, and finishing what I started**!"

Orion's comm buzzed, and he pressed it.

"_Okay. Legend has it that when the primes were created and Unicron was defeated, Primus wanted to be prepared if the Primes fell. Um.. This rumor was varied, but it always stayed the same by saying that the two fought constantly, and this caused a sibling rivalry_."

Orion looked at the two locked in combat. 'No kidding,' he thought. He circled around them, almost to the ship's controls. He starred and crept, also dodging addition power waves that came to close. He was close enough to flip the controls, outstretching his servo and turning it slightly. Auto pilot was disengaged, and Ratchet took over from the base. Orion started to turn the other way slightly faster, when a choking feeling strangled him. He let out gasps and gargles, and the form of Shadow looked back quickly.

"_**Orion**_?"

Shadow turned and outstretched both servos, and a massive power beam shot and covered Megatron in a wave of light. He let out a fiery yell, pushed against the window-screen. Orion flinched, the ship tilting to the side as it angled. It rumbled and shook, the mech barely keeping balance. The choke finally disappeared, Orion bracing himself when Megatron stood.

"_**I thought I told you to run**_," Shadow's white optics turned back to him, the two voices intermingling. He looked past her at the warlord.

"I thought I told you to keep safe."

Megatron glanced at Orion, his grin growing wide. The black smoke that poured from his optics seemed to choke the red and blue mech once again. Orion panicked, thrusting his servo out, striking the warlord with every drop of magic that was left in hm.

"Megatronus," He croaked, looking in the black pits of optics for the remint of his old friend as he had nearly every battle. "Please.."

The being cackled, Shadow still trying to release the choke hold on Orion.

"**Megatronus? That mech you once knew is long gone**!"

Shadow dove at the mech, punching him in the faceplate. Megatron flinched, stepping back a few feet. He swept at her shoulder, causing a deep cut. She took her bow and fired once again, the close range shots causing energon to spill from his chest. He pulled out one of said arrows, firing his own blaster shots at the femme.

Orion kept blacking out, his vision blurry nevertheless. His panic increased when he heard a familiar voice from the entrance, the flashing red lights bouncing off his paint job.

"_Optimus_?"

* * *

Mrs. Pax was trying to calm her youngest down, Klaron's intakes still ragged as he tried to escape from her grasp. Windswept looked at the unconscious team, frowning. Shouldn't they know about Optimus already? Or was that still a secret to them? She shook her helm, glancing at the corridor that Orion had disappeared down.

She pressed two digits against her helm. "Ratchet, can you bridge us out of here? Team Prime has fallen unconscious-"

_"Yes, Windswept, I know. I can't activate the groundbridge in the warship, Soundwave must be trying to repair the mechanics_."

"Okay," Windswept huffed, looking over to Onyx. The blue femme looked deep in thought, then snapped and pointed to the red femme.

"We take their weapons from the vault, use them to help Orthodox and Shadow, and then get off this blasted ship!"

Klaron snorted. "Like that'll work."

Knockout rolled his optics. "I thought you were supposed to be nicer than Orion."

The red and purple mech scoffed, his mother hitting his helm.

"You know you can't kill him, right?"

Windswept growled. "Shut up, K."

Klaron then took a step back, head-butting his carrier. He dove at Windswept, slashing at her. She kicked him off and over her helm, then ramming into him. He was thrown back, then transforming and intaking deeply. He held it for a second, then exhaling. Fire burnt the edges of the femme's armor, making her let out a scream.

Knockout shoved the mech to the side, accidentally making him trip over Bumblebee. The scout awakened suddenly, beeping when the Dracon only a few inches taller than himself landed in his lap.

_'Who are you? Get off of me!"_

Klaron shoved himself off of Bee, the yellow bot standing. Knockout shoved Klaron again, the mech transforming and elbowing the older in the chest. Windswept growled deeply, shoving him over and holding one arm behind his back. He unraveled, shoving her back with his servo, optics glowing as he kept her frozen in the air.

Optics still glowing red, Knockout raised his voice. "Bumblebee, run!"

Bee shook his helm. "_Frag no, this mech's out of control!"_

Knockout domed Klaron, himself, and the other Dracons in a bubble. "I wasn't asking, go!"

Bee chirped, nodded, and turned, running in the opposite direction. He buzzed when the ship tilted, flashing red lights entering his vision. He struggled keeping his balance as it tilted back.

"_Ratch, please tell me you've got something to help me!"_

* * *

Ratchet sighed, flying across the keypad. Jack stared at the screen, the life sign of his guardian more important to him than anything. He turned to the others, kneeing down.

"Guys, we gotta help them! This is our battle too, and we can't let them lose," Jack whispered, the others agreeing. He turned to Raf, who was already grabbing his computer. "I need you to open the bridge. I have an idea."

He turned to Ratchet. "What if we used the relics to help?"

The medic froze, turned in his direction, and blinked. "What?"

"You heard me the first time." Jack said calmly, Grabbing the hand rail. "It'll work."

The medic spun and sprinted down the hallway, coming back not thirty seconds later.

"Shadow-"

* * *

"_**Ratchet, no! This is not the time-**_"

* * *

"Yes, it is! Which is the Shape Shifter and the Particle Accelerator?" Ratchet looked between the two, not seeing the glimmer in Miko and Jack's eyes.

* * *

Shadow dodged again, looking back at Orion. "**_The one that looks like a human shell thing is the shifter. Can you-_**"

She grunted, being hit again. "_-**Just shut up please?**_"

* * *

"Now I can, thank you."

Ratchet sat the other down, turning to the groundbridge controls on. He cursed under his breath, Raf piping up.

"Bee, can you wake someone else up? You need to go stop Soundwave, he's interfering with the groundbridge."

* * *

"_I'd love to, I just really need the ship to stay RIGHT SIDE UP-_"

The ship hit something again, and it tilted to it's rightful position. He fell sideways, did a breakdancing-like flip, and ran to the control room where he fell unconscious in. Was Optimus there? Maybe, and if he was, then he could help them take down-what ever was happening in that ship.

He reached his destination, the sight disturbed him.

Both Shadow, the bot he once thought he knew everything about, and Megatron, the very mech who tore out his voice box, were surrounded by an unworldly-thing-that would've made him squirm in his nonhuman boots. His helm suddenly hurt, and his spark tugged at him. Was he standing? Or, was he just not there at all? His mind was twisting, why did everything hurt, he just wanted it to stop. He felt like all of existence was before him, yet it was an empty room with no noise or lights.

Then suddenly was a moment that everything was still, and all was quiet, and all the lights stopped. He saw someone else at the other side of the room, another Dracon, he guessed, and he squinted. Was that-no, but that would explain-yes, it all made sense now!

"_Optimus?_"

Orion spun his helm around. "Bumblebee?! What the Kaon, why are you here?"

The Dracon transformed, awkwardly skipping towards the exit with long, dizzy strides. Bee moved to the side, the Predacon-like animal nearly up to his optic level while crouching.

"We have to leave, now! I'll take Soundwave, and you're coming with me!"

Bee shook his helm. "_No, Opt- mech, whoever the frag you are, we have to go, yeah, but let's take Shadow with us! What's wrong with her?"_

"My name's Orion," He fully stood, rustling his wings and looking down. "And she-uh, well, it's like a bad story. It's unraveling, and now you're part of it. Don't dig deeper, and the story won't fall to unseeing optics."

Bumblebee normally would've stopped and thought about what that meant while the mission was over, but something inside him stirred. Was that supposed to be something memorial?

* * *

Soundwave's tentacles waved up and down as they latched onto the controls of the ship, a blue-print of the groundbridge on his face as he turned. The two entered the room, Bumblebee standing as Orion turned the lights out, only the nonliving machines shedding light and the glimmer of the Decepticon's faceplate to light the room.

Orange fading to red optics let out blue fog as Orion took the swords off the wall and levitated them at his helm. Narrowing his optics, Orion's form shifted as he strutted towards the purple mech.

"Why shouldn't you help us?"

Soundwave was silent.

"Oh please, I've had enough silence from my fiancé these last two million years than you will ever speak."

He was quiet for a moment, and Bumblebee shifted.

_'Why are you sparing him?"_

"Wait."

Orion stepped forwards, deeper into the darkness.

"You remember me, don'cha? Orion Pax, the dork your cousin bumped into one day at the temple. But, you know better than that, right?" He started circling the room, Bee following the pronged tail of his commander. "But, you're still smarter than that-and so am I-and you quickly figured out who I really was, am now, I guess."

The swords danced in place. "But that's where I come in! You, sir, are clever! Yes, very clever. You covered up every clue to yourself, you knew with my mission and my recourses at the temple and the hall, I could find you If you weren't clever.."

He stopped, staring him at the faceplate.

"Ravage, Lazerbeak, c'mon. It's okay."

Lazerbeak broke off suddenly, and flew away. The tentacles detached from everything, and the purple mech transformed. A Predacon stood in the way, resembling a human cat. It dipped it's head, jumping away from the spot as it followed it's other. Bumblebee stood in the corner, optics as wide as saucers.

_"What-what-what-what-what-"_

Orion nudged him. "Let's get off this ship." His voice deepened again. "Ratchet, Soundwave has been handled."

* * *

"Thank you, Optimus. I will send the shifter, and we can handle it from-"

Miko dove at the spherical object, it landing on the ground with a clang. The machine activated, light bouncing off of nonliving objects until hitting our raven haired teen. The light dissolved his legs, rising to his head. Ratchet grasped onto Miko, optics wide as the human boy reformed to a Cybertroinan mech.

Blue and yellow curved accents neatly decorated his frame, black horns perched atop his helm. A grey exterior highlighted his dark blue optics, wings tinted the same color. A chisel chin and muscular limbs fitted him well, and an iconic half frown plastered on. Denta grit, his stance was semi wobbly as the screen he saw out of flashed codes and new programs.

He shifted his stance, nearly following over in the process. Ratchet set Miko down, stepping calmly towards him while raising his voice.

"Jack, don't you even think about it.

"Sorry Ratchet, but I can't let everyone die."

Jack nearly laughed as his voice box turned on, a buzzing feeling deep in his throat wanting his to swallow. He turned, smiled as he stepped forwards, and started jogging into the swirling portal.

"_Humans are so stupid_."

* * *

Lights and buzzers filled his new senses as Jack teleported next to the unconscious group of Team Prime, walking slowly as his joints and shock absorbers shifted, peds uneven. Looping his arm around Smokescreen, Jack drug him into the portal. Ratchet grabbed an energon IV, the mech jostled awake from the prick.

"Did we win already?"

Jack snorted as he headed out. "Well, Someone is beating the Dracons up, and that's not winning in my book."

Smokescreen spun, jumping up. "Jack? How the frag.."

Miko waved her arms. "Hellllloo, bots are still on the ship! Go save them, c'mon!"

Smokescreen grabbed Jack's servo and ran through, Jack dragging Elita and dropping her.

"This'll be quicker there than here! Lesgo!"

Ratchet grabbed the needle, Elita One nearly stabbing him with it as he grabbed her arm. Shifter in servo, the medic slid through the groundbridge, nearly thrown back by the form of Knockout shoved against the wall. KO looked at him for a second before pointing to the others.

"Quick, doc, get them outta here-"

Bulkhead jerked awake, Jack stepping away from him. The green giant starred at the once-human, jaw dropped.

"The Kaon?"

"Don't ask," Smokescreen lifted Crescent up, she still rubbing her optics.

Klaron snickered, grabbing the rookie by the arm. Windswept, still dizzy from the last time she was shoved down, growled. Smokie squeaked and Klaron twisted his arm further, denta grit as he stared at her. Everyone froze, Jack slowly moving his left ped towards the exit.

"Move and he dies!"

Klaron looked around at the unfamiliars, optics focused on the blue and grey mech. His grip on the younger Cybertronian lessened, and he tilted his helm.

"Strange."

Jack slowly raised an optic ridge. "Hmm?"

"You." Windswept gave him a wide optic look. "When you changed species, you-uh, you-"

Knockout stood in front of him, glaring at the red and purple Dracon. "Jack, back on Cybertron, it was impossible to be a hybrid. Part Norm, part Dracon, that stuff. But, uh, there was one-"

"That doesn't matter," Klaron spat. "He's here now, which might mean-"

Mrs. Pax silenced the two. "Quiet. Yes, that could mean that this planet.. yes, it might, but we are still at an impass. And, not to mention that Shadow and Megatron could hold the key to getting home."

She turned, gesturing to the main room down the hall.

"And Klaron, sweetspark, if you'd put him down and explain why the Kaon you're trying to attack us, then that would be welcomed."

Klaron growled, twisting the arm of the mech tighter. He narrowed his golden optics, swirls and unthinkable objects of energy circled him as he quickly teleported into the room down the hall. KO growled and transformed, running down the hall with the animal forms of Onyx and Windswept chasing behind.

Cosma looked to Ratchet. "We need to find out what's happening to Shadow and Megatron, like she said."

"So what are we waiting for?" Blitz whined, pointing down the hall. "Lives are in danger here!"

Ratchet nodded, the groundbridge closing behind them. The group ran into the room, Klaron slowly creeping towards the controls, Smokescreen laying unconscious in the middle of the room. Windswept shook him over and over again, Knockout holding his helm and bent over while Onyx guarded the control panel.

Shadow turned. "_**Ratchet, move now**_-"

She was shoved to the side by Megatron, the femme unable to regain her balance as she fell. His ped on her chest, the warlord chuckled.

"**Down so soon**?"

Shadow's grip on his ped tightened. She remained quiet as the whole room focused on her.

Windswept spun around. Optics widened, she transformed, standing. Holding a pistol low, she yelled at the possessed mech. "Let her go, now."

Klaron turned slightly. "Don't you dare."

A whistle came from the door, helms spinning to face Orion and a wide optic Bumblebee.

Ratchet's mouth hung open, Bulkhead holding his breath and Both Crescent and Blitz gasping while Elita shivered, Cosma raising an optic ridge. Onyx drew her digit across her neck and cursed at Orion in Draconian. He ignored her, stepping forwards and past all the dropped jaws. Jack stuttered, wings flaring out as the older mech spoke.

"Let her go."

Shadow wriggled. "_**Damn it Orion, your mission is**_-"

"Shade, not now." He stopped walking, the Autobots still frozen in place after seeing their leader flip. "She's not the one that you want, and you know that!"

Megatron tilted his helm. "**So? If I kill her, you'd be scared, not to mention your team. Oh, and look,**" The smoke wavered as he gestured to Jack behind him, "**It's the hybrid. You know how this works now, don't you?**"

Orion felt his tank drop as he looked at the ex-human. "Jack, You-you need to run. Go, go! Blitz, you and Elita go with him! Get back to base and protect it!"

Shadow gasped as Megatron forced more pressure down. Optics flickering, she used what was left of her combined magic and levitated KO's prod off the ground. It weakly yet quick dove at him, landing straight in the chest. He screamed, ped off of the femme. She passed out, Orthodox's soul leaving her frame and floating around. The soul took shape, the tall Cybertronian staring at Megatron.

He cackled then choked, the smoke starting to dissipate. Energon curdling out of his chest, he collapsed, optics flickering from black to red, then surprisingly to blue. He then closed them.

The warship jolted sideways, sending everyone along with it. The holographic screen cracked, Klaron falling through it. Orion and Carininate panicked, Mrs. Pax bending down by Shadow while Orion dove at the opening. He reached for he sibling's servo as he fell, wings drawn as he watched him fall.

Klaron transformed, flying away. Orion knew that'd have to wait, first everyone had to escape. Pressing two digits to his helm, he commed Raf. "Rafael, get us off this blasted ship!"

There was no reply as a portal landed beside them. Orion watched as Elita One, Onyx and Cosma raced in, KO grabbing Shadow as Windswept shook Smokescreen awake. Orion turned to Bulkhead, Grabbing Megatron. He got the notion and helped him drag the mech into the portal. Blitz and Crescent followed, looking back as the ship lit and started to burn, the last great Decepticon Warship erupting in flames. Orthodox smiled peacefully, the dead souls pooling around him. He held out his servo for them, the souls accepting his offer.

"_Come._"


	19. Oh Slag, We're Still Doing This?

**HELLLOOO!**

**I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter, and that you enjoyed to spring break like I did! No more annoying teenagers. **

**So, I may or may not put up a poll on the account and want you to look at it... please? It's important to the story line!**

* * *

Orion bent over, placing his servos on his knee joints. He looked around, from Jack's shocked faceplate to Bulkhead on the verge of fainting. Raf and Miko held onto the handrail as they starred at him, jaws dropped open. Shadow squirmed in Knockout's arms, blinking awake. Ratchet, whom of which was still slightly shivering in surprise, slowly walked to the controls and closed the portal. Windswept sighed loudly as she rubbed her optic bridge.

"Let's just get this over with."

Jack was the first to respond, optics unblinking. "What.. what the hell was that?"

Blitz snorted. "Specify, kid."

Jack lowered his optic ridges and threw his arms out to the side, motioning to Orion. "Let's start with the elephant in the room, _shall we_?"

Orion blushed as his cooling fans kicked on, looking away. "Uh, right."

Windswept snickered. "Oh, this'll be good."

"Orion, you are a shat."

Orion smacked himself, barley glancing at Shadow. "I liked you better when you were unconscious."

The femme groaned as Knockout helped her stand. "What-_ow_\- did he do-Frag- to me? Everything hurts.."

KO walked slowly along with her to the med-bay, slowly starting to explain as they walked off. Ratchet turned back to his old friend, resuming the conversation as he tried to turn the shape-shifter back online. "So.. how? Why? Both you and Shadow were undercover as normal Cybertronians, for what purpose?"

"Um, let's sit down. It's a long story."

* * *

_'I was born in the year 45677-8, in a tiny city called Jax in the heart of Dracon territory. Raised in a wealthy family and a mother who, at the time, was relatively dying, we were sometimes closed off and I only had my brother and the obnoxious maids to keep myself entertained.(Orion, I wasn't dead yet!) Klaron, the mech you saw who was beating the others to a pulp, is my brother. He was-uh-is nearly 23 million vorns younger than me, so, with the childish adventuring he drug me into, we stumbled into someone._

_Or, as you can say, I fell into.'_

_"Klaron, hold on."_

_"What is it?"_

_"H-hey, uhh, who are you-u?"_

_'Heh, never impresses a femme when you land on your aft the first time you meet her. Strangely, she and I became best friends. Eventually, I had to show her to my creators, 'cause they really didn't like the idea of me not drinking energon and skippin' school. But, we adopted her, so that was fun.'_

* * *

_"Orion I swear on my soul if you tell them about the incident with the fire-"_

He laughed. "I know, I wasn't!"

Elita raised an optic ridge. "Wait, Shadow was the femme?"

He nodded. "Yeah, her creators died when she was- 9? Possibly 10 thousand-and she had to run away from the murderers. She just happened to run for nearly two klicks and find a hole to hide in 'till I came, and then the tale kicked off."

* * *

_'We grew up with multiple friends, some of which you see now. Our teenage vorns were nothing to write about. When I was almost done with my education, I received a letter._

_'Dear Orion Pax, we at the council have wanted to use soldiers and civilians if necessary to gather information on the Cybertronian 'kindred', as many are calling the common folk. We would wish you and others who have been sent similar letters to assist us in our mission that spans from 6 vorns to 45 million nano-cycles. If you assist us, we'll reward you and the rest of your family, along with a position in our ranks and the highest gratitude...'_

_'I was forced to accept from countless 'bots telling me that if I didn't, something bad would happen to be or we would be killed. When I came back after the 6 vorn limit, something.. gruesome happened.'_

_Time waits in threatening binds as hatred will soon enter her mind_

_Angles cry revealing a moon sky_

_ No more wings, No more love_

_ Darkness in a light she will soon become as the Dark Lord will finally won.'_

* * *

Bumblebee buzzed. "_Wait, the Dark Lord_ again_? What's with this guy and Shadow?"_

Windswept shrugged, the crate that she sat on shaking. "It's 'cause she's related to a distant.. step cousin or aunt or some slag, so he sent murderers to kill her so she wouldn't help kill him in the future.. I think."

"That's fairly stupid. I mean, she probably didn't even know the mech!" Crescent argued, the orange femme placing her servos on her hips.

Cosma shook her helm. "Onyx told me what happens next.."

* * *

_'Then..she was right. Bloodshed was right, when she said 'no more wings'. Heh. Me being the coward I was, I-I ran..'_

_The screams wouldn't stop. He shook, sobbing quietly._

_'I resumed my job as a spy, never returning to my home or my family. When I finally met Megatronus, as he was called at the time, I-I think I was friends with him because he reminded me of all of my family.'_

* * *

Orion buried his helm in his servos, a muffled murmur coming from his voice box. "I'm so _stupid_."

Onyx placed a servo on his shoulder. "Hey, atleast we're all here now, right? Well, Greensword isn't, but hey, that's okay."

"I guess you're right. I better go check on her-"

Orion was thrown on the ground, the noise echoing throughout the base. Solus Prime's soul stood over him, her forge hoisted over her shoulder. Both Vector and Sentinal stood beside her peering down on the Dracon.

"Ya know, it's stupid to go without the matrix for too long, right?"

He groaned. "You didn't have to _remove _it!"

Quintus shrugged. "It was much easier this way, so you wouldn't squirm."

Shadow's voice was heard from the medbay. "I have a bone to pick with your brother, Quintus!"

The soul turned. "Hold on, I'm coming.."

Jack sighed. "Alright, now that things have gone from complicated to insane, can we please go home now? Not to mention, how do I undo this?"

Ratchet handed him the Shape Shifter, showing him the activating button. Onyx held her servos out, Jack pressing the button; he fell into her giant hands, a bright blue aura of magic surrounding the Draconian relic. She set him down next to the other organics, whom of which were quiet. They all sat down on the dirty couch, Jack and Miko whispering to each other while Raf blankly starred at the television. Orion stood, stretched, and glared at the four primes' souls', Megatronus Prime mouthing a curse at him. He plodded into the medbay, watching as Knockout placed his servo over her cheek and removing it, the wound gone.

She grabbed his servo, smiling slightly. "I think these anesthetics he gave me are making me loopy."

He chuckled, rolling his optics. "You cursed him out?"

"I just cursed Quintus Prime out."

The red mech looked up, his tail swinging side-to-side. "I heard it. Remind me to never get on her bad side, especially not when she's on drugs."

"KO, you've already done that. We all remember it."

He shrieked. "WE WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER IT!"

The other two laughed, Knockout rolling his red optics and focusing back on his patient.

"You two are the worst."


	20. Return to the Past

She sliced through the holographic drone again, watching it fall to the ground.

* * *

_Shadow, how nice to see you._

* * *

Kicking another in the back, rising up her servo, another flying out of her way.

* * *

_Who are you?_

_I am Orthodox, dear femme._

* * *

She bent down, bringing her leg back, only to slide it to the side and on the back of another's knees'.

* * *

_Wait, like 'creator of th' Dracon's?' 'My ancestor and some slag' Orthodox?_

_Correct._

* * *

Grab an arrow form behind, hinge it, and shoot. Grab another, shoot the next.

* * *

_Where are we?_

_Your mind. Might I say, it's a lot darker than I'd thought._

_Why are we here?_

_I need your frame to fight. You are we, but together, we are stronger. I am currently using you to fight-oh, what is his name- Megatron, who is also in the same state as you._

* * *

Orion stood in the doorway, arms folded as Windswept peered over his shoulder. "How long has she been at this?"

"A joor." He starred at her, watching as Shadow leaned down and stabbed another hologram in the back, still not noticing him.

* * *

_AAH, why-ah-why did that hurt?_

_We have been shot by Dark Lord._

_You mean-MMM- Megatron is also possessed?_

* * *

"This needs to stop, then. Why have you just been watching her?"

Orion glanced back at her. "She went from the easiest level and is still going up. She's on Cosma's level now."

The blue and red femme growled. "Didn't answer my question."

"I don't have to. I'm trying to look in her mind, but she's trying to block me out. Not even purposely, she just is."

* * *

_STOP, PLEASE! HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM! DO SOMETHING!_

We are_, can't you_ see_ that?!_

_THIS ISN'T WORKING!_

* * *

Down went the last one, Shadow's breathing slightly heavy.

"Computer, initiate level 7-45."

"Cancel level."

She turned her helm seeing the two in the doorway.

"Oh, hey. You need me or-"

Windswept placed her servos on her hips. "You are the worst liar. Ever."

"What?"

Orion stood in front of her. "You said you were fine. This is not what bots do when their fine."

She looked away, typing on a control panel. "Yeah, so?"

"Was it.. was it something to do with Orthodox?"

* * *

_Why are you doing this? Everything hurts-_

_My child, I am nearly done. Megatron-ack- is more powerful than I knew. It took more difficulty getting up than anything._

_I know, I felt it._

_I would want you to know a few things before I leave you, though._

_Like?_

_Well, I will come back, for one. Many times. Another, someone.. unexpected has betrayed you. Someone you will-_

_Will you stop being cryptic? Who?_

_I-I wish I could say._

_But.._

_But, I will leave you something to look forward to: In a house in our territory, in a small town in the heart our republic, lays a burnt house. In the basement, there lies a hidden box. It's on street 45-as._

_That's my house. What's in the box?_

_Spoilers~_

* * *

"I-I have to go now."

Orion grabbed her arm. "No, Shadow, please-"

"No Orion, we have to go!"

She shoved past him, heading out the door and down the hall.

"Windswept, we're going."

She ran after her. "Woah, what's got you all bossy?"

Shadow stopped, knocking on a door beside them. "Knockout, c'mon."

The red mech groaned as he opened the door. "Hmm?"

"We're going. Get up."

His red optics widened before he turned, grabbing his staff before stuffing it in his subspace and running to catch up with them.

"Windswept, get Onyx."

She nodded and turned, running off. Knockout turned to the femme, eyeing her. "What's got you worked up?"

"Orthodox told me that something important is in my old house on Cybertron. I'm going to need you to tell us the location of the unused space bridge."

He threw his servos' up. "I told them everything."

"You didn't tell me."

He sighed.

Orion ran down the corridor, slipping but holding onto Shadow as he caught his balance. "What are you _doing_?"

"I'm trying something."

"Well, I would _atleast_ want a _runby_, eh?"

"Four words: Orthodox, Mission, Cybertron, house." She counted them on her digits.

"... Okay. I'll pretend I know what we're talking about. Wait, you mean.." He bit his optics, looking up as the two shorter bot waited for him to get it.

"Okay. Sorry, I've been out of it since the Primes decided not to help me anymore."

Knockout chuckled. "We can tell."

Onyx skid as she joined them, Windswept behind her.

"So... are we all going?"

Shadow looked at Orion. "Well, the 'Great and Mighty' Optimus Prime, are you going?"

"Not if they don't."

Elita One leaned on the door. "Where are we going?"

"Um-"

Shadow grinned. "Cybertron."

"What?" She raised an optic ridge.

Shadow placed a servo on her shoulder. "You heard me; We're going back home!"


	21. Trouble With Mechanical Devices

**_The poll in now closed, with the results coming in pure and equally at ShadowxOrion, WindsweptxSmokescreen, and OnyxxKnockout. Thank you for those who voted._**

**_So, not to make this a big long thing, but I really want to thank you all. There is Currently, as I write this chapter, 35 reviews, 16 followers, and 12 favorites. Not to mention, this is freaking chapter 21! This story, I kid you not, swear on my soul, was one of those things I poured my boredom into this and I swore no one would like it. That's not to say everyone likes it, just a handful of really loving people do and that's what matters. I thank you all._**

**_And now, for those who went tl;dr, onto this new chapter._**

* * *

_"WHAT?!"_

Onyx smiled. "I told you he'd burst first."

Knockout frowned. "He's Ratchet, 'course he would."

"You are telling me," The medic said in a whispered voice. "That we have to go to Cybertron, and retrieve something from your basement."

Shadow nodded. "Yup. And we gotta go soon as possible."

Ratchet blinked, throwing his servos up in the air. "And I thought I had seen everything. We don't _have _a spacebridge on Earth, we can't go there!"

KO grinned, placing his servos on his hips. "Well, We never said we need a spacebridge, did we?"

Blitz frowned, raising her optic ridges. "But, you need a spacebridge to enter anywhere outside of a planet's atmosphere. How we gonna do that with somethin' else?"

Knockout rushed to the groundbridge panel, unhitching it and fiddling with many different circuit boards. Ratchet gasped, trying to shoo him away. Shadow sighed quietly, turning away. Windswept glanced at her, noticing the look on her faceplate. She placed a servo on her shoulder, the black and blue femme's ownerless gaze now directed to her.

"'S going t be okay, you know that, right?"

"Yeah. I just nervous, I guess. Last time I went to Cybertron, I saw.."

Crescent intersected. "Everything?"

Shadow nodded, the orange femme's gaze softening. "I know. I was stationed there for a few cycles, our crew trying to find the last scraps of energon we could find. Looking at the dead never does get easier."

Onyx poked her. "Guys, he's gonna talk."

Orion raised his voice, addressing everyone. "Alright. As we just heard, Shadow got the message from Orthodox and now we have to go back home. We're gonna need a small recon team to retrieve the package." He held up a servo, a holographic image being produced. "This is the remains of the house. The set of stairs going down into the basement is crumbled, so our access point is gone. But we can still enter through an old entryway the family built in the last century they were living as a whole."

"So," Orion folded his servos behind his back awkwardly. "Who's gonna join the recon team?"

Blitz stepped forwards. "I'll do it. 'Haven't visited the Dracon Territory in a while."

Cosma smiled, grabbing Onyx's arm. "I'll go! I want to make sure this character is alright."

"Alright. That's six. We should be good. Blitz, Cosma, grab what you need. We'll go in about a joor." The two femmes nodded, racing down the hall and towards their bunks.

"Wait!"

Orion turned, facing the humans. Jack held onto the yellow railing, Miko beside him, Raf slightly hiding behind him.

"What can we do?"

Orion smiled. "Didn't all of you want to go to Cybertron?"

Miko's eyes widened, a grin growing on her face. Jack smiled, looking down at Raf who was nearly having a panic attack from excitement.

"Orion," Shadow warned. "I don't think-"

"They can stay as long as they don't misbehave and we don't get in a mess. Deal?"

Miko cheered, shaking Jack. "This is gonna be so much fun! We're gonna go to _Cybertron_!"

Raf smiled, pushing up his red rimmed glasses. "So, does Agent Fowler have to get us more suits?"

Orion's grin widened, his servo shining red. The Shape Shifter landed in his servos. "Oh, you know he doesn't come around here much. Plus, who said anything about suits?"

Miko's squeal echoed around the base.

"Ah ha!"

Knockout closed the panel. "All good to go."

Ratchet leaned over the controls. "So.. you just-"

Knockout then stood, his servos glowing. "Yes."

"With the-"

"Mmhm."

"But what about the-"

"Rewired and magnified it. It should work." He placed a servo on Ratchet's shoulder, patting him on the back. "We should be good to go."

Onyx frowned. "Should work, as in not for sure?"

He sheepishly grinned. "2 outta 3?"

Shadow held the children in her servos, bending down and setting them on the ground. "'Kay, just have to put this on the right setting..."

Orion grabbed it from her, adjusting the dial. She frowned at him, placing her chin on his shoulder. "No, it's the other way."

"I helped make this, I know-"

The beam went the opposite way, hitting the mech square in the chest. The relic hit the floor, a human Orion landing in Shadow's servos. "I told you."

The brown haired human glared at her. "Thanks for your constructive criticism. Now, can you reverse this? Humans are.. _squishy_."

"Fine. I'll humor you. Go stand over there."

She set him down. He carefully set a black combat boot down, putting his weight on it. He then stood carefully, slowly moving a leg forward. He looked around, scooting the other locked leg in front of the other. He look at his servos-_hands-_ and at the tan skin. Was that a ring? He grabbed his red shirt, staring at the faded jean jacket that covered his shoulders. The joints of his pants were worn. This was just to strange.

Jack trailed down the stairs, followed by the others. "Do you need some help?"

He turned quickly to them, orange and red eyes flashing. "How do you _walk_? Cybertronian muscles are so much easier to use..."

Jack put his arm around Orion's shoulder. "Apparently. You are inhumanly muscular. How do you guys keep walking like that? Why move your segments back then forward?"

"Move your knee," Raf recommended. Orion did this, nearly falling. He then stood again as Miko took his other arm. "Wait, back and the forward? So cool."

"It's hard," Jack responded. "Remember when I ran out of the warship? Not a good first experience."

Orion broke the bridge of arms. "Set me down, please."

Shade held the device in her servos. "Ready, you four?"

"Ready."


	22. New Recruits

"Ah, that's better."

"What the hell," Miko stared up at him. "We're a different species and_ he's still too tall_!"

"Miko, you could have some language barriers." Jack folded his arms. He was already walking around.

Raf held onto Miko's arm. "Uh, how do we walk?"

Jack paused. "I don't think I'll be much help," He sheepishly responded. "I literally fell into it. It's like explaining muscles in health class.."

He trailed off, staring at his two friend's new forms. _If that's how they look, how do I look?_

Miko nearly stood at Smokescreen's height, almost as wide as Elita One. Her main color scheme was dark purple, it being the pigment of her under arms, servos, which looked like they were covered with fingerless gloves, her helm, legs, and torso. Lavender and black filled in the rest, her faceplate marked with a tattoo. Her optics were the same light blue found with the Autobots. He accents were square and bulky, but they matched her wider figure. She stood wingless, but two black, curly horns adorned her helm. Her peds were pointed and leveled up, her heels almost like a human's shoe.

"But seriously, what fun is this if you can't stand or move?" She glanced at herself, smiling wide. "Oh, how do you do magic?"

"I do think that you just 'do' magic, Miko."

Raf was surprisingly taller than her, shoulder broad and frame slim. He was mainly orange, helm, arms, and legs covered in said color. The rest of him was covered in grey accents, such as wheels perked up on his shoulders. His individual segments and horizontal grey lines across them, and his optics were light lime. His servos were cut off at the ends, digits thin and floating around the flat surface. Instead of glasses, he had a visor covering his faceplate.

"Raf's right." Orion remarked. "Magic isn't easy."

"Okay, well, how do we walk, for the millionth time?"

Shadow grabbed her servos. "Watch. See that joint right there, just below your.. uh.. _knee_?"

"That pointy round thing? It looks like a buff muscle. Or.. never mind."

Shadow made a face, looking up at Orion. "_Right_."

Orion covered his mouth and looked away, his faceplate blue tinted. _OH HOLY PRIMUS THAT FACE-I SWEAR-OH PRIMUS-_

Shadow mentally slapped him.

Orion kept a straight face.

Windswept bent down. "Try to move it."

Miko's joint slightly moved, her ped sliding forward a bit. "Okay."

"Move it back."

Miko bit her lip as she tried to move it, the ped moving back quickly. Her hip slid up as she moved the other. "That's now you'll step. That whole motion."

Miko nodded, repeating it again and again.

"Forward."

It moved fast.

Windswept hopped back up. "Now, put your wait on it, while doing that at the same time."

Miko stepped forward, one leg after the other. She moved quicker, her joints taking the back and forth motion easily. She jumped, her grin even longer. She shrieked. "_This is so cool_!"

Raf watched her, slowly trying it himself. One leg, then the next. One leg, then the next. He hopped in place, smiling. "Wow, this is much more efficient. Instead of using more muscles and ligaments to walk, yours are even longer and thinner," Raf said. "Cybertronian anatomy is awesome."

"Wait, what?"

Knockout threw up his servo, grabbing one of Raf's. "That's not fair, you got directional-morphus servos, those were the upgrades_ I wanted_!"

Raf moved his digits, the silver orbs floating around. "What do they do?"

"Oh, nothing," Knockout sighed. "Except make a digital screen that controls certain machines, monitor health and other functions, as well as having Ak blasters."

His optics grew large. "Cool."

"And you," He tapped on a pressure point on Miko's wrist. "Have two S3 Shots and a dagger in your left servo."

Miko smiled, transforming her servos back and forth. Jack easily transformed his on his own, having swords not unlike 'Optimus Prime's', and two Circular blasters. He flared his wings, looking towards the scattered group. He folded his arms. "Are we almost ready to go?"

Ratchet paused. "What about your mother's approval of this?"

"Keep up, idiot," Blitz gave him a pointed gaze. "He's been allowed a week here, that's his bag right there."

Elita placed a servo on her shoulder. "You're a spy. He can't keep up because nearly no one else noticed this."

"Oh. I forgot."

"But to answer your question," Shadow leaned on Orion. "We're all good to go."

"Great," Orion slid his servos together. "So, we are going to be there for a few cycles-" He turned back to the humans-turned-Cybertronians. "Three days-in your case. Are you prepared for that?"

They nodded their helms, all watching him with wide optics. He stepped before the Autobot logo.

"Ratchet, fire up the groundbridge."

Onyx, Knockout, and Windswept transformed, Their Dracon forms standing tall. Cosma and Blitz transformed, revealing two sleek motorcycles, the sea blue and green and white vehicles revving their engines. Shadow grinned up at Orion as he gave the battle cry.

"_AUTOBOTS, ARISE!"_

* * *

**_Sorry to leave you guys with such an Attack on Titan ending, but I draw inspiration from everywhere! And Raf's servos are basically Peridot's from Steven Universe. Thank you for reading, and be sure to look through the chapters because I've been rewriting this!_**


	23. Revist the Dead

The rusted underfoot chipped under their peds as they walked in somber silence, searching around for the beginning of the Dracon border. Miko, Jack, and Raf glanced at each other, unsure whether to began a conversation with the others or wait for them to start it. They took the second option, Orion taking up the goal just a second later.

"It was right here where they started the fires," He bent down, running his servo across the dark, dead ground. He leaned back up, holding onto one of the golden-black colored trees. "Right here."

Windswept jumped up into one of them. "When I was a youngling, I used to play here, me and my friends did."

Onyx glanced up at the smudged sky. "That's got even worse. IT use to be just tinted grey; it's nearly black now."

Blitz sighed. "We were here on a patrol for energon a couple of Lunar Cycles back. Fires are still burin' on the south side. Iacon is nearly completely broken down."

Cosma looked at Orion nervously. "Do you think that the Primes will come back?"

Orion sighed. "No clue. That just stopped to talk, and left."

Jack trotted up next to him. "Wait, don't you still have the Matrix?" He rubbed the back of his neck cables. "Can't you reach out to them?"

"I have the physical Matrix, but they took away the stuff that makes it kick." He tapped on his chest. "Now I'm just Orion Pax. Now, do we know-"

Shadow stopped in front of them, her frame slightly shaking. Orion grabbed her shoulder, looking into her mind. "Is everything okay?"

"What's here?" Blitz asked. "I don't see anything."

Shadow swallowed hard. "This is where.. Klaron.."

Jack's optics grew. "Oh no. I saw the guy when I was on the ship." He told Miko and Raf. "He just looked like a kid."

"Let's move. Now." Shadow grabbed Orion's servo and pulled. He starred at the area as they walked over it. He see the flames dancing around them. He could feel the Matrix working. He could hear Shadow screaming at him, energon filling her optics. He just needed to move on. He swallowed, sighing.

"The path is this way, where the iron rods begin."

Knockout flared his wings. "Well, let's go, I'll scout ahead."

"Knockout, we don't know if-"

He flew away, red and yellow wings coasting over the land, creating shadows twirling underneath. The group continued walking, looking at the burnt surroundings. Orion squeezed Shadow's servo, her gaze still on the path ahead of her. The sounds of creaking and broken metal filled the quiet, their steps echoing the valley. Decaying branches of the gold trees were bent and cracked in awkward ways, blackened spots decorating it from blaster shots. The Iron rods were soon in sight, Knockout's form curled around the top of one.

"Uh, kids," Cosma started. "Unless you want to see a dead body decaying, look away."

A mech's frame was slumped against the nearby tree, several legs sprouting from it's back and stabbing the ground around him. Energon was leaking onto the ground, his chest armor torn off and his faceplate missing. His multiple optics hung loose from his helm, his processor leaking lubricant. His arm torn off and his neck cables sliced, his remaining metal and circuits on his face in an eternal scream.

"An Arachnid," Windswept noted. "Glad it's dead."

"He could've been nice," Onyx suggested.

"I wonder what it was doing all the way over here," Blitz thought.

They walked through the rods, the electric barrier fizzling. Knockout jumped down from the top.

"Never though I'd see it worse than it was when we left," He muttered, folding his arms. "It's still a cycle and a half to your town, isn't it?"

"Yeah. My house is on the other side of where we'll be entering it, though. We can stay in Orion's old home."

"I.. I thought it was burned?" Orion said slowly.

"No, we made sure of it. Your mother, before we left base, even gave me a key." Shadow grabbed it out of her subspace. The digi-key was chipped, but it still functioned fine.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

_"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"_

The Dark Lord flung his minion across the dark hall. "THEY ARE APPROACHING THE DESTINATION!"

"M-master," The minion creaked. "We still have the upper hand. Our-r scouts are much closer to the house than they will be in their estimated t-time."

His optics grew dark. "_IT MEANS THAT MY BROTHER HAS TOLD HER, AND THAT IF SHE GETS IT BEFORE US, THEY WILL BE VICTORUS!"_

He raised his servo, the minion dying immediately. He rose from his throne, his giant form leaning onto the projection. He pressed a button, muttering something incoherent. One of his broken legs twitched, and he spun around. Another Arachnid bowed, a screen in their servo.

"My lord," It said.

"What is it, Tetzel?" The Dark Lord's optics squinted.

"The armies are growing restless. We must strike soon or we may lose control of them." The femme's legs moved speedily up and onto the screen. "Our sorcerers have been able to contain them thus far, but they hunger for war." She tucked a wire behind her faceplate. "What are you orders, my liege?"

"Send a squadron and attack those incoming. They are carrying what seems to be three shape shifters, so their load will be heavier. I want Shadow Nyx and Orion Pax brought to me _alive_. Anyone who lays a single servo on them shall be destroyed. Do I make myself clear?"

Tetzel nodded. "Yes, master."

The giant mech looked back at the screen. "I think it is time for me to revisit my puppet. Tetzel, cancel the meeting with the armies. This is top priority."

"As you wish."


	24. Digging

"This is it."

The house's remains were but a spare stairway and burnt structures, the blackened ground having new growth under it. The support beams were covered in metallic vines, a golden tree sprouting from the center of the old home. Everything that once was dead was now teeming with new life. The basement entrance was covered in bronze grass, roots of a tree covering the edge.

Shadow stepped carefully into the remains. "I remember this."

* * *

_She ran down the stairway, holding a holopad awkwardly. "Look what I made!"_

_A green and indigo femme grabbed her from under her arms, the touch screen pressed up against her. "Let me see."_

* * *

Shadow bent down, scraping the tiles and 'carpeted' ground. "It was right here."

* * *

_"See, it's Primus, and all of the other Primes!"_

_The sketchy scribbles weren't that bad, and the Primes looked like a less detailed version of themselves. The carrier had to admit, it was good, even for adult standers. She smiled. "I love it."_

_"Really? Are you just lying to me to protect my feelings?"_

_"No," She laughed. "I wouldn't do that to you now. After all, in just a while, you'll be twelve!"_

_She set her down. Shadow crossed her arms, tapping her ped. "That's in a whole lunar cycle. I don't think your processor is set straight."_

* * *

"The basement is right there." She pointed to the door. She stood back up, watching as Knockout and Jack ripped of the vines. Orion carefully bent back the roots, the tree still in it's proper place.

* * *

_A red and black mech rolled his yellow optics. "Check yourself. You may be sassy, be you're not always right." _

_Shadow shrugged, showing the pad to him. "It's not that good. I-I could do better."_

_"No, I like it."_

_Her carrier paused. "Do you smell that?"_

* * *

"Onyx, Cosma, you two stay here with the humans, we'll go and see whatever this thing is." Orion commanded, the door now opened. Shadow took a step down into the dusty hallway, the dampness allowing the scent of mold and smoke to exit. She coughed, waving a servo around her face.

"I remember it not smelling all that great," She cringed. "But it wasn't this bad!"

"Yeah, this stinks. Literally." Windswept grinned wide.

Shadow spun around and glared at her, the red femme just smiling and looking away.

* * *

_"Dear, why is it so warm in here? Are you making something?"_

_He shook his helm. "No. Let me go check."_

* * *

The dark moist hallway was filled with a group of three total scraplets, which were eradicated quickly. Orion cast a light using his servo, the shadows dancing to and fro as he stepped.

"So, uh," Knockout started. "Anything that Orthodox told you about this that could help us? This place is so gross."

Shadow shook her helm. "No, just that we needed it."

"Well," Windswept coughed. "Let's just hurry up and find it. Smells terrible."

They came to a room, filled with crates and boxes. Oddly, energon was spilled, yet it was dried, leading a trail to..

Her parents' empty armors.

Shadow shoved past the others, kneeling down to the decayed frames. They were holding servos, protecting a box that was behind them.

"They... they knew about this?" Shadow asked herself quietly.

* * *

_"Honey, take Shadow and high-tail it for the woods!"_

_She frowned "What-"_

_"The house is on fire, and I can't stop it!" He grabbed Shadow in his arms, offering her to his partner. _

_"No," The femme started, shaking her helm. "That's my responsibility, I'll take care of it. Take her and run!"_

_Shadow clutched onto her sire's arm as he growled. "No, you don't have to-"_

_The green and indigo femme shoved him towards the doorway. "GO!"_

_The mech made a face, then turning and running out of the home. Shadow squealed, trying to escape his grasp. "No, be have to go back, you left her!"_

_He stopped, setting her down. Her optics still closed, she still fought against him as he grabbed her servos._

_"Shadow, I'm going back to get her." _

_Her optics opened, full of lubricant. "Take me with you!"_

_"No, I-I can't." He shook his head. "And I cant come back, either. I-"_

_A blade sliced through his side, the mech's optics wide._

* * *

"But, he-he never made it here. Unless.."

* * *

_He gasped, moving backward and elbowing the stabber in the chest, the blade exiting his tank. The sire grabbed the other's transformed servo and shoved it into his helm. His frame shook, and he fell to the ground._

_Shadow shook, her optics wide. "D-dad.. you're spilling."_

_He bit his lip as he bent down._

_"Run. Go, run, don't look back for even a second because next they'll come after you. Go hide until I get you."_

_She sniffed. "But I want you to come back, this isn't fair!"_

_"What made you think I wouldn't come back?" _

_"You just got stabbed and our home is on fire. Please, take me with you-"_

_He placed a kiss on her forhelm, grabbing her, and used magic to shove her as hard as he could._

* * *

Orion bent down next to her. "What where they protecting?"

* * *

"Where am I?"

Megatron walked around in the darkness, his frame illuminated by nothing. Someone else was there too, yet he couldn't see them. He folded his arms.

"Who are you, where are you hiding?"

They didn't give him an answer.

"Coward," He scoffed, turning to find himself faceplate to faceplate to the Arachnid king.

"Coward, you say? Weren't you the one that was too weak to defeat a simple femme?"

He stepped back. "Why are you here?"

The blackened mech laughed as he bent back up, standing double the size of Megatron. "I need you."

Megatron grinned, turning. "Really? Again? Don't you see how that's turned out?"

He flipped around as fast as he could, pointing at the Dark Lord. _"BECAUSE OF YOU, I'M IN A COMMA AND ALL OF MY PLANS HAVE FAILED!"_

The Dark Lord grinned. "But mine haven't."


End file.
